Twisted Entertainment: Bleach Edition!
by Master Bleach
Summary: With Aizen now consatantly getting bashed by everyone, will he go crazy? Will Aizen get his revenge? Did Momo turn on him? Will Hitsugaya regain his sanity? Also...what happened the host of this thing, anyway?
1. Meet MC and send reviews!

Twisted Entertainment: Bleach Edition!

AN: Hello loyal readers and flamers! Welcome to Twisted Entertainment: Bleach Edition! This is the first of the Twisted Entertainment series, so reviews would be appreciated!

* * *

_In a room that is an exact replica of the captain's meeting room.--_

MC: Hello everyone and welcome to the first of the first of the Twisted Entertainment series! But first thing is first…

_Ichigo, Chad, Uryru, Urahara, Yoruichi and Kon appear.--_

Ichigo: *Shocked* Where are we?

Uryru: Who are you?

Mc: I'm MC and you herein the Captain's Meeting Hall…

Urahara: You're a Captain of the Goteni 13?

MC: Yes but not the one your thinking of…Yoruichi?

Yoruichi: Hmm?

_Mc happily Glomps Yoruichi with Captain level speed.-_

MC: If you stay and do/answer what the reviewers say, you'll get something you'll really like in return!

Uryru:*skeptical* Yeah? Like what exactly.

MC: Aizen and to watch people you know humiliate themselves and…this!

_Uliqurroa, Gimmjow, and Orihime appear.—_

Orihime: Ichigo!

Uliquorra & Gimmjow: Kurosaki Ichigo!

Ichigo: Orihime! Hey! I thought I killed you two!

MC:*Whistles Innocently*

Chad: It was you?

MC: Yep! Also I can do more stuff too!

Uryru: Can you bring Ishida Soken back?

Orihime: What about Inoue Sora?

MC: Sure! –_Sora and Soken appear. - _Remember everyone to send reviews, questions and dares to everyone! Only nice dares for Yoruichi though!

Kon: Why does she get special treatment?

MC: I like her that's why!

Yoruichi: Awe…thanks.

Kon: No fair!

MC: Make Kon dares extra humiliating!

Kon: No don't!

Gimmjow: Now I can pay you back for last time Ichigo!

Ichigo: I beat you once, so I can do it again!

MC: Bakudo # 9! Gaki!

_Gimmjow and Ichigo get covered in a red light and can't move!—_

Gimmjow & Ichigo: What the Hell did you do!?!

MC: You can't kill each other until the next chapter!

Gimmjow: I'll kill you next Human!

Uliquorra: Gimmjow…be quiet. His spiritual pressure is greater than yours.

Gimmjow: What?!?

Kon: Orihime! I'm so glad your back! –_Lunges toward Orihime-_

Ichigo: Kon!_ –Punches Kon away from Orihime-_

Kon: Ha! Yourichi here I come! –_Lunges toward Yoruichi-_

MC: *Swings Zanpaktou Menacingly* No you won't.

Ichigo: Wait1 you have a Zanpaktou?

MC: *Sweatdrops* I already told you that!

Chad: Umm…how long are we… going to be here?

MC: I…don't really know…

Uryru & Soken: Where are going to stay then?

MC: In my squads' barracks.

Urahara: which squad are you Captain of anyway?

MC: I'm the Captain of Squad 7!

Kon: You don't look so tough to me!

MC: Neither do you, you Chew toy!

Kon: I am not a chew toy!

MC: What ever you have to tell yourself Kon.

* * *

AN: Please read and Review! Next Chapter will be longer….hopefully.

I'll also have so FRIENDS come and help torture them. I mean make this Fic more hilarious!


	2. Grimmjow and Kon's nightmare

Twisted Entertainment: Chapter 2!

* * *

_**AN: Will make next Chapter when I receive 4 more reviews. **_

* * *

MC: Hello and Welcome to another episode of Twisted Entertainment: Bleach Edition! Grimmjow read the Disclaimer.

Grimmjow: Hell No!

MC: Orihime, will you read it?

Orihime: Master Bleach doesn't own Bleach or its Fantastic Characters!

MC: Thank you Orihime! Grimmjow you'll pay for that!

Grimmjow: Never!

Ulquiorra: You will Grimmjow…

Grimmjow: Will Not! Shut Up Ulquiorra!

Orihime: Umm…Mc?

MC: Hmm?

Orihime: Don't you think we should start now?

MC: Oh right!

* * *

_Last Time: Yoruichi was Glomped by Mc. Soken, Sora, Gimmjow and Ulquiorra were brought back to life._

------------------From Squad 7 Barracks/Mansion-----------------------

Orihime: Wow! This place is huge!

Ichigo: Hey Orihime!

Orihime: Huh? Hi Ichigo!

Sora: Orihime!

Orihime: Sora!

MC: Hey! Everyone is waiting for you three!

-----------------Captain's Meeting Room---------------------------------

MC: Okay, we received only one set of dares!

Grimmjow: Cause you suck.

MC:*deathglare* Shut up Grimmjow! Let's welcome Kira-3-5-9!

Kira-3-5-9: YOU RULE!! I also love Yourichi she is awesome!!

*Glomps Yoruichi*

Urahara: Well you seem popular.

Yoruichi: It seems so…

Kira-3-5-9: Okay first, I dare Grimmjow to kiss Ichigo for at least 6 seconds!

Ichigo& Grimmjow: What the Hell! NO!

MC: You have too! It's a dare!

Ulquiorra: I told you, you would pay Grimmjow!

Grimmjow: You can't make me!

Ichigo: Me neither!

MC: -whispers something to Ichigo and Grimmjow-Now do it!

Ichigo: Fine! Just don't do that! *Kisses Grimmjow*

Grimmjow: -Deathglares MC and Ulquiorra-

MC and Ulquiorra: *Evil Grin* Okay 6 Seconds are up!

Ichigo: Eww! Grimmjow! Did you use your tongue!

Grimmjow: You wish human!

Kira-3-5-9:-Laughing-I dare Kon to dress up like a maiden and go around screaming "PLEASE HELP I AM A WOMEN IN NEED"!

Kon: What!

Ichigo/MC/Grimmjow:-Laughing-You have to!

Kon: -crying- Fine! *Puts on Maiden Outfit* PLEASE HELP I AM A WOMEN IN NEED!

*A portal suddenly opens with Aizen and the Arrancar!*

Aizen: In need huh?* Evil Perverted Grin*

Kon: Huh? No! Help me! RUKIA!!!!!

*Aizen drags Kon into the closet*

KON: NO!!! PLEASE! STOP!! SOMEONE!! HELP!! ME!!!!

Everyone: (O.O)

Orihime: Someone do something!

Charlotte: Hey! I'm only Princess here Orihime!

Orihime: What? Someone save Kon!

*Chad Goes into the closet and saves Kon*

Kon:-huffing-Thank…you…Chad!

Chad: Your…Welcome.

Kira-3-5-9:O.o Okay… I dare Ulquiorra to do the chicken dance or some kind of dance like that, which is embarrassing!

Ulquiorra: No.

MC: You have too!

Ulquiorra: I will have revenge Human! *Does Chicken Dance*

Everyone: -Laughing-LOL!

Kira-3-5-9: Alright last dare…

Uryru: Thank Goodness!

Kira-3-5-9: I dare Uryru to admit he is gay. I mean COME ON PEOPLE!! He is in a freaking sewing club and practically sews women's clothes for a living!!

Uryru: I am not gay.

MC: Tell the truth!

*The Soul Society comes through a portal*

Nemu: He is not lying. *Blushes*

MC: Hmm? You don't mean that…

Nemu: Yes. I am 100% certain he is not gay.

Mc: So he and you…you and he…

Nemu: Yes.

Everyone: O.o *Anime Style Fall*

Uryru: Hello Nemu. *Blushes*

Soken: -Laughs- She seems nice.

MC:-Gets Up- Alright! We now have everybody here!

Ulquiorra: Not the ones in the world of the living.

MC: Right! Thanks! * Brings all living world Characters!*

Karin: Huh? Where are we?

Isshin: -In Soul Reaper Uniform-Huh?

Ichigo: Dad! You're a Soul Reaper?!

Karin: Ha! I knew you were a Soul Reaper Ichigo!

Yuzu: Huh? What's going on!? What's a Soul Reaper?

Aizen: -Evil Grin- Young Impressionable Minds. Tasty!

MC:-Hits Aizen-No! Bad Aizen! No corruption!

Matsumoto: Orihime! *Glomps*

Majority Males: *Nosebleed*

Hitsugaya/MC/Ulquiorra: Pathetic!

Orihime:-laughing-Rangiku! Stop tickling me!

MC: Before everyone has a nosebleed, please remember to send in reviews, dares, and questions!

*Mastsumoto has a wardrobe malfunction*

Everyone but Hitsugaya: *Nose Bleeds*

Hitsugaya: -Vexed-Cover yourself up woman!

Mastsumoto: Opps! *Covers self slightly*

* * *

_**AN: Will need at least 4 reviews to continue.**_

MC: Well we have all the characters here now!

Luppi(*): MC!

MC: Oh-oh!

Golde: Oh-oh is right! You started without us!

MC: Well…you guys can be in the next chapter!

Golde& Luppi: Okay!

Luppi: Hey girl! Your name is Luppi too?

Luppi: Not Luppi!

Mc: I'll call the Arrancar named Luppi…Luppi2!

Luppi2: Why am I called 2 and not her!

Luppi: Cause I'm #1! Also I'm prettier than you!

MC: Remember to review! Click the grey button!


	3. Grandkids? Oo

Twisted Entertainment Chapter 3

* * *

MC: Alright! Welcome to another Exciting Chapter of Twisted Entertainment: Bleach Edition!

Luppi: Hey! Mc-Guy!

MC: hmm?

Luppi: Can I do the disclaimer?

MC: Okay. (?_?)

Luppi: Master Bleach doesn't own Bleach or its Characters! Hey Ladies! I'm available!

Grimmjow: Lame!

MC: Very Lame!

Luppi: No its not!

Everyone: IT IS!

* * *

_Last time…Grimmjow kissed Ichigo, Chad saved Kon from Aizen and Uryru is somehow not gay!_

Uryru: What do you mean somehow?

MC: Okay! First review is from QuincyArcherIsABadAss!

QuincyArcherIsABadAss: I dare Uryru to admit that he has a crush on someone! And he has to tell us who it is!!

Uryru: Nice name! My crush is Nemu and we've been dating since the Bount incident.

Everyone: WWWWHHHAAAATTTTT!!!????!!!!

Nemu: It is true. *Blushes*

Malyuri/Ryuken: NO CHILD OF MINE WILL DO THIS!

Orihime: Good for you Uryru!

Malyuri/Ryuken:*Begin attacking* I FORBID IT!!!

*Arrows and Poison Gas goes all over the room*

Yuzu: Isn't someone going to stop them?

MC:*Yells* Shinigami-Quincy Hybrid!

Malyuri:*Grins* Research! Research!

MC: Soken, can you calm him down?

Soken:*Clams Ryuken down*

Malyuri: Nemu! I order you to have his children!

Everyone: (O.o) What…?

Nemu:*Faints*

Uryru: *Deathglares Malyuri*

MC: Okay…awkward…next person is…bandgeek9!

Yammy: hahahaha! Geek!

MC: SHUT UP YOU IMBECILE! *Hits Yammy*

bandgeek9: I dare Byakuya to dress up in clothes that Rukia picks out for him and I dare Kenpachi to cosplay Yachiru.

Byakuya: I will not…

Kenpachi: Hell No!

Rukia/Yachiru: PLEASE? (Super Puppy Dog Pout Look)

Byakuya: If anyone laughs…

Kenpachi: I'll Kill'em!

*Rukia gives Byakuya a Chappy the Rabbit suit*

*Kenpachi goes into a changing room with a pink wig*

Renji/Ikkaku/Yumichika: I wonder what they'll look like?

Byakuya/Kenpachi:*Comes Out* Grr…

Renji/Ikkaku/Yumichika: hahahahaahaaahahahaahahaaha!!!!

Byakuya: Bankai! Senbonzakura Kageoshi!

Kenpachi:*Takes off Eye Patch* Prepare to die!

Renji/Ikkaku/Yumichika:*Runs away in terror* Ahhh!!!!

Byakuya/Kenpachi:*Kills Renji, Ikkaku & Yumichika*

Everyone: (O.O)

MC: Oh Oh! *Revives Them*

Byakuya/Kenpachi:*Kills Renji, Ikkaku & Yumichika again*

MC: Not again! *Revives*

Byakuya/Kenpachi:*Kills Renji, Ikkaku & Yumichika again*

Everyone: (O.o) Wow…

MC: Argh! *Revives them*

Momo: Hey MC person!

MC: What is it?

Momo: Ex-Captain Aizen is missing!

MC:*Nonchalantly* Really…and…?

Momo: We have to find him! Gin could be brain washing him again!

Matsumoto/Kira/MC: *Glare* Momo…

Hitsugaya: *Makes room temperature drop 30 degrees F*

Gin: Anything wrong?

Momo: You brain washed Aizen! I hate you! *cries*

Gin: Oh dear…still believing in that are 'ya?

Aizen: Good Momo! *Pats head*

Hitsugaya: I'll KILL YOU!!!

Aizen: *Holds Momo as a Human Shield*

Hitsugaya: You ****!

Aizen: Do not use such vulgar words…it makes you seem stupid!

MC: *Hits Aizen in the face* Jerk!

Aizen: Hey! You can't punch me in the face! I wear glasses!

MC: I don't give a care.

Matsumoto/Kira/Hitsugaya/MC:*Happily Ignoring Him*

Momo: *Is crying her eyes out*

Gin: *Is Gin*

Neliel: Remember to review!

* * *

MC: Now after every chapter we'll interview a character!

Gin: Today its me!

MC: Alright! First question…Why do you always smile?

Gin: *Looks at Matsumoto* I don't really know.*Smiles*

MC: Next question…Why do you always have your eyes closed?

Gin: So I don't hav'to look at ugly people…like Omeada.

Omeada: Hey!

MC: Finally, Can you see with your eyes like that?

Gin: Yes…

MC: Wait! I got another one?!

Gin: What's it say?

MC: Are you planning to betray Aizen?

Gin: Now who would ask that?

Aizen: *Shifty Eyes*

MC: Out Of time! Read and Review! Out!


	4. Hitsugaya dresses as his his age!

Twisted Entertainment Chapter 4!

* * *

Yachiru: Can I do the disclaimer? Huh? Can I?

MC: Sure!

Yachiru: Master Bleach doesn't own Bleach or any of its characters!

Mc: Nice work! Also did you know that if you hit Yammy in the head with your Zanpaktou, candy comes out?

Yachiru: Really?-_rushes off to hit Yammy_

Yammy: Ouch!-_getting hit in the head by Yachiru_

* * *

_Last Time, we found out that Uryru and Nemu were dating, and that Malyuri wanted a grandchild? (O.o)Also Kenpachi and Byakuya had to dress as Yachiru and in a Chappy suit, causing Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika to laugh, causing them being killed by their captains three times!_

* * *

Tosen: A violent chapter wasn't it?

Wonderweiss: Ooooooooh!

MC: Very. Our first dare this chapter is from… 27byakuyafan27!

Byakuya: A fan…

27byakuyafan27: Hm...I dare Byakuya to be locked in a room for several hours with nothing but Rangiku and 10 bottles of sake!

Ikkaku/Renji/Shuhei/Iba/Shunsui: What! That's a reward dare!

Byakuya: I will not…

Ikkaku/Renji/Shuhei/Iba/Shunsui: What!

MC: You have to it's a dare.-Lock Byakuya & Rangiku in a room with 10 bottles of sake.

Rukia: Brother…

Ikkaku/Renji/Shuhei/Iba/Shunsui: Lucky Bastard.

MC: Next dare is from…bandgeek9!

Yammy: Hahaha! The geek is back!

bandgeek9: I'm a geek and proud of it so shut up Yammy! I have to admit I like the idea of Hitsugaya dressing like a little kid and asking for candy. I bet Ukitake would be glad to help him out!

Hitsugaya:…Oh hell no!

Momo: Come on Toshiro!

Hitsugaya: -glares at bandgeek9-Fine!

-dresses as a little kid-

Hitsugaya: Ukitake?

Ukitake: Hello! Hitsugaya! Want so candy?

Hitsugaya: y-ye-ye-yes…

-Gets covered in a huge pile of candy-

Yachiru: Yay! Candy! –Starts eating candy

Nanao: Oh no! Now shes going to be hyper all day!

-Byakuya & Rangiku come out of the closet-

Byakuya:-Eye twitching- She drank all 10 bottles…

Rangiku:-Happily hugs Hitsugaya- Captain!

Hitsugaya: Mrpf! MhpF! MMHhPp!

Matsumoto: Hmm? No paperwork? Thanks Captain!

Momo: R-Rangiku! You're suffocating him again!

-lets Hitsugaya go-

Hitsugaya: MATSUMOTO!-chases Matsumoto-

MC: Next dare is from…Ominias!

Ominias: Hahaha! I really like this! Hm...I like Hitsugaya more than Yoruichi, but she's definitely up there!

Hitsugaya: Thank You!-Chases Matsumoto-

Ominias: I dare Urahara and Kon to hold hands while singing the Hello Kitty Theme song!

Urahara & Kon: -Sing the song-

Everyone: -Laughs-

Ominias: Last one...Oh! I dare Grimmjow to go on all fours and meows like a kitty! Hahaha...^^x

Grimmjow: Hell no! Never!

MC: Not even for cat nip?

Grimmjow: Damn you!-gets on all fours and meows-

Everyone: -Laughs-

MC: -gives cat nip to Grimmjow-

Everyone: (O.o)

Stark: I knew he saw addicted to cat nip.

Hitsugaya: MASTUMOTO!

Matsumoto:-Hides behind me-

MC:-Blushes-

Hitsugaya: Found you!

MC: Aizen is brainwashing Momo again.

Hitsugaya: AIZEN! I KILL YOU!-goes to find Aizen

Aizen:- stalking Yuzu-

-Hitsugaya then brutally attacks Aizen-

Mc: (O.O) Read and Review people!

Aizen: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!

Hitsugaya: Die you Bastard!!

Momo: Toshiro! Stop hurt Captain Aizen!

Hitsugaya: Bankai!

Momo: Toshiro no! –cries-

* * *

MC: Reviews people!

Mastsumoto: Is Captain still angry?

Hitsugaya: I'LL TEAR YOUR SOUL APART!

Aizen: Someone save me!

Momo: Toshiro! Stop it! Please!

MC: Pretty much…

Rukia: Have you seen my brother or sister?

Mc: No…

-AHHHHHHHHHHAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!-

MC: Who was that?

Rukia: Sounded like Renji!

Renji:-Terrified- I…I saw…

Rukia: What did you see?

Renji: Captain…and Hisana…AH!!!!

Rukia: What? What Happened Renji!?

-Both appear messy-

Byakuya: Say anything and you'll die Abari!

Everyone: (O.O)

-Review-


	5. IchiHime Fans Celebrate!

Twisted Entertainment Chapter 5!

AN: To everyone, I apologize if the chapters seem messy, but I can't edit them for some reason! Also this chapter will introduce my co-workers…have mercy on us!

* * *

MC: Welcome to another chapter everyone! Barragan! Read the disclaimer!

Barragan:-is sleeping-ZZZZZZ!

MC: Captain Yamamoto?

Yamamoto:-Is Sleeping-

MC- Stark? Shunsui?

Stark-Sleeping-

Shunsui-Sleeping-

MC:-sighs-Unohana could you read it please?

Unohana: Certainly, Master Bleach doesn't own Bleach or any of its Characters.

* * *

_**RECAP**__ Hitsugaya dressed as a little kid and got buried in candy by Ukitake. Urahara and Kon sang the Hello Kitty Song and Hitsugaya tried to kill Aizen again! Finally, Renji saw Byakuya and Hisana doing something that terrorized him._

* * *

MC: okay now let's start with our first dare from…

(Speakers)-ATTENTION! ALL CAPTAINS REPORT TO THE CAPTAINS MEETING HALL IMEDATEDLY! ASAP!!!-

MC:-Vexed-Argh! What Now!-Leaves-

Soi Fon/Gigo/Yoruichi/Yachiru: -Stealthfully follows me to the meeting with a camcorder, linked to a huge Flat screen TV to show everyone in the room the meeting.-

(In The Captains Meeting Hall-Main Room)

Golde: Alright time to start this meeting! First thing is that we intruders inside here again!!!

Captains:-Sighs-Again?

Dac:-Shocked-Impossible! My Security systems should have exterminated any intruders!

Golde: Well it didn't! Now because of its failure…MY CANDY STASH IS…IS…TAPPED!!!

(In the Ceiling in the Captains Meeting room)

Yachiru: It was tasty!

Soi Fon:-Angry- Madam President! Please be quiet!

Golde: Next thing is that all the Cat Nip is gone!

(In Squad 7 Main Room)

Grimmjow: -Looks Innocent-What the hell are you guys looking at?

Ulquiorra: I knew you were addicted to Cat Nip Trash!

(Captains Meeting Hall-Computer Room)

Golde: Also…Dac's computers have detected fifty extra spiritual pressures here!

Captains: -Gasps-

MC: Those are just the…

Golde: No. I already know about them.

Rotrum: How could this happen?

(Main Squad 7 Room)

Lisa:-Reading-Sounds Serious.

Nanao:-Reading-Very Serious.

Yammy: They feed me!

Ulquiorra: Who?

Yammy: The Fifty people that came last night!

Everyone:-Sweatdrop-(O.o)

(Captains Main Meeting Room-Computer Room)

Dac:-Shocked-Its worst then I feared…

Kida: What's the data say?

Dac: That Rabid/Mary Sue/Fangirls are here with there male counter parts! Also there Yaoi and Yuri Counter parts!

Captains-Stunned-

Luppi: Aren't we just overreacting? How strong could they be?

Dac: You already know that Mary-sues are, disgustingly powerful and beautiful and that fangirls are psychotic.

FlashStep: Combine them and…

Rotrum: There would be no survivors!

(Squad 7 Main Room)

Everyone: _Glares at Yammy_

Yammy: Opps!

(Captains Hall)

MC; everyone! I request that we use plan: Armageddon Guardian, immediately!

Golde: Agreed! Report to Squad 7's Main room!

MC: Yourichi, Soi Fon, Gigo, and Yachiru! You four can come down now!

-They came down-

Soi Fon: How did you know?

MC: We all heard you and Yachiru!

(Squad 7 Main Room)

Golde: Okay everyone remain professional!

Kida: Yay!-Glomps Urahara and Gin-

Arceus3rd: Woot!-Glomps Unohana-

Flash Step: Awesome!-Attacks Kenpachi-

Luppi: Yumi!-Glomps Yumichika-

Rotrum: No!-Glomps Hitsugaya-

Dac: Maybe!-Kicks Barragan and Glomps Kira-

Golde:-Sighs-Why do I even try with you people?-Glomps Harribel-

MC: Sorry about the wait! First dare is from…Ominias!

Grimmjow: Again?

Ominias: I dare Ichigo to feed Yachiru 10 pounds of candy, and then baby-sit her in a room full of paint!

Ichigo: No!

Yachiru: Yay! Candy!

-Ichigo feeds her 10 pounds of candy, then gets locked in a room full with paint.-

Ichigo: Ahhhhhhhhh! NOOOOOOO!!! Stop that!

Yachiru: Yay! CANDY! PAINT! PRETTY COLORS!

-Both come out in a rainbow of colors-

Everyone: -Laughing- Nice colors Ichigo!

Ichigo: -Deathglares Ominias-

MC: Next dare is from…27byakuyafan27!

Byakuya: My fan again…

27byakuyafan27: Oh Byakuya, relax! Renji just saw you jumping Hisana, no worries!! And you should be lucky to have ANY fans after that crazy confusion episode you had back during Rukia's execution! But we still wuvs you no matter what. *Glomps  
Byakuya* CURLERMAN PWNS! Oh, and I dare Ichigo and Renji to shout at the top of their lungs "WE'RE FRUIT AND PROUD OF IT!" Good ol' Strawberry and Red Pineapple!

Everyone:-O.o-Wow Byakuya…

Byakuya: -Blushes-

Ichigo & Renji: WE"RE FRUIT AND PROUD OF IT!

Everyone:-Laughs-

MC: Next dare is from…before I say this person's name, Yammy say anything and you'll die…bandgeek9!

Bandgeek9: It seems like I make a new enemy every time you update. I think that after this story is over most of the Bleach characters will be out to get me. Okay, I dare Komamura to crawl around acting like a puppy, and tell Yammy that if he makes fun of my name again I will destroy him beyond the point of no return.

Komamura: I'll do no such thing!

MC: Not even for a Komamura Snack?

Komamura: -acts like a puppy-

Everyone: -Laughs-

MC: That's all the dares!

Arceus3rd: Wait!

Mc: Huh? What is it?

Arceus3rd: I dare Inoue to tell her true feeling to Ichigo!

Everyone: (O.o) Wow…

Tasuki/Rangiku: Yes! Finally! Go Orihime!

Orihime:-Blushing-But I…I…

Arceus3rd: You can do it!

Orihime: Umm…Ichigo…I…I…Love you!

Everyone: Awwee!

Ichigo: I know….

Everyone: Huh? (O.o)

Ichigo: …you love all your friends!

Everyone:-Anime Style Fall-Ah!

Dac: NO you idiot! She meant in the romantic way! Sheesh!

Ichigo:-shocked and blushing- Really? Orihime?

Orihime:-blushing-Yes Ichigo!

Everyone: Awe!

Keigo/Chizuru/Kon: NO! Orihime! No!!

Tasuki:-Beats them up to shut them up!

Isshin: Yes! Masaki! Finally our boy is a becoming a man!

Everyone: -Facepalms-

Isshin: -Hyper-Pay up Ryuken!

Everyone: Huh?

Ryuken: We took a bet to see if Ichigo and Uryru were gay or not.

Ichigo/Uryru:-Outraged-WHAT THE HELL!

Isshin: I saud they were straight so I win!

Ryuken:-pays Isshin-

-Both are attacked by their sons-

MC: A happy father son moment!

Yuzu: Ichigo! Stop it!

Karin: Their just roughhousing…

Yuzu: But theirs so much blood!

* * *

MC: Remember everyone to read and review!

Hitsugaya: Hey MC guy?

MC: Huh?

Hitsugaya: Theirs a reason why you brought us here isn't it?

MC: Maybe…

Chizuru: No! How could Orihime choose him!?!

Keigo: How? Why? Why?

Kon: She's to good for him!

Aizen: You could try to break them up.

Tasuki: Try it and I'll kick all four of your asses!

Matsumoto: Me too! *Draws Zanpaktou*

Yachiru: I'll tell Kenny and Braid-Lady!

Kenpachi: -Evil Smile-

Unohana:-Eviler Smile-

Ichigo and Orihime: -Kissing-

Everyone: Awe!

Isshin: Want to bet who will be a grandpa first?

Ryuken: How much?

Karin:-Hits both of them-Old Goats!

Chad: Remember to vote in the poll too!


	6. Candy!

Twisted Entertainment Chapter 6

AN: I will be now only updating this Fic every week instead of every 2-3 days. In order for me to focus on Sappy and Chibification! Also on other stories I want to post.

To Reviews: That you for the Comments!

* * *

Urahara: Disclaimer!

Golde: Master…

Luppi: Bleach…

Kida: Doesn't

Dac: Own…

FlashStep: Bleach

Arceus3rd: Or

Rotrum: Any

Yachiru: Of

Hitsugaya: Its

Yoruichi: Characters!

MC: Sadly!

* * *

_**RECAP **_A lot of things happened last time! Everyone meet the other captains, Sajin acted like a puppy, Yachiru was fed 10 pounds of candy! And Renji and Ichigo yelled that they were proud fruit!

* * *

Shinji: So Ichigo is a fruit…

Ichigo: Shut up Shinji!

MC: First dare is from… Ominias!

Grimmjow: Not again…

Ominias: I dare Ulqui-kun to smile! Gasp! And if he can't do it...-smiles evilly- He has to be Grimmjow's pet for a day!

Grimmjow: Yes!

Ulquiorra: I can't smile…*Tries and Fails*

Grimmjow: Sit Emo Clown!

Ulquiorra: -Sits and mutters something violent under his breath-

MC: Next up is… 27byakuyafan27!

Byakuya: My loyal fan…*Smirks*

27byakuyafan27: I now dare Yumichika to admit he's gay and is running an underground hair salon!

Yumichika: -Gasp! How told you! Omaeda! I'll kill you!

Omaeda: why?

Yumichika: Because you told people about my beautiful peoples salon, because I won't let you in cause your ugly!

Omaeda: I'm not ugly!

Yumichika: -Chases Omaeda with killing intent-

Everyone: (O.o)

MC: Okay…Next is…a new person… Hibari-chi!

Hibari-chi: I dare Ichigo to pile drive Aizen's head into the ground!

I dare Bya-chan to drink a GIANT bottle of sake! I dare Ulquiorra to laugh insanely! I dare Ichimaru-chan to dress up like a fox! with a pink sparkly bow!

Ichigo: -EVIL SMILE- Aizen…

Aizen: -Stalking Karin-Hmm?

-*Ichigo pile drives Aizen's head into the ground*-

Aizen: -Out Cold-

Momo: Captain Aizen! –Cries-

Byakuya: -Drinks Giant Bottle-*Hic-up*

Ulquiorra: Mahahaaahaaahahaaha!!!!!

Grimmjow: Silence Emo Clown!

Ulquiorra: -Shuts Up-

Gin: -Dress as fox with a pink bow-

Kida & Rangiku: Cute! –Glomps Gin-

MC: Final one…

Chad:-Silence-

MC: Welcome back! Bandgeek9!

Bandgeek9: I dare

Shunsui to give Ukitake caffeinated tea and then be handcuffed to him for the rest of the chapter!

*Shunsui gets hand cuffed to a Hyper Ukitake*

Ukitake: Yay!-*Starts drowning people in candy-*

Yachiru: Yay! Candy! –Eats-

* * *

MC: Remember to read and review and also to vote in the poll!

*Ukitake is now trapping people in his Captain's jacket!*

*Yachiru is now chewing on Ikkaku's head*

Ikkaku: Get off me!

Jin: Yay! Get off him!

Other Captains: Jin! You're Back!-Glomps-

Ukitake: Yay!* Floods room with candy*

Yachiru: Yay!-Eats more candy-

Shunsui: Ukitake! Stop that! Bad!

Grimmjow: Ulquiorra! Sick Tosen!

-Attacks Tosen!

Tosen: Ah! What the hell are you doing?


	7. Contests that acar you for life

Twisted Entertainment Chapter 7

AN: I'll put up new Chapters every Wednesday.

* * *

MC: Ichigo read the Disclaimer.

Ichigo: Master Bleach doesn't own Bleach or any of its characters.

* * *

_**RECAP**_ Aizen Got hurt again! Ukitake and Yachiru were super Hyper. Finally, Yumichika's beauty salon was uncovered!

* * *

Yumichika: Come Out! Come Out! Where ever you are!

MC: You're still after Omaeda?

Yumichika: He exposed my secret Salon! He must die!

Ikkaku: Let it go Yumichika!

Yumichika: NEVER! I"LL KILL OMAEDA!

MC: Okay…it seems a week to calm down wasn't enough.

Lisa: Obviously…

MC: First dare is from…27byakuyafan27!

27byakuyafan27: Okay...Byakuya, was that an I'm-going-to-kill-you-after-this smirk, or an I-guess-you're-alright smirk (please let it be the latter of the two. I don't want to die yet!)? And I dare Ulquiorra to be thrown in a garbage dump and resist the temptation to shout "This is all trash!"

Ulquiorra: Why is it always me?

MC: This is nothing compared to what's going to happen in chapter 20.

Everyone: (O.O) WHAT?

-Ulquiorra gets thrown into a garbage dump-

Ulquiorra: This filthy dump is full of…of…excrement!

Everyone: *Anime Style Fall*

MC: He found the loop hole!

Omaeda:*Running* Protect me! *Hides behind Me*

Yumichika: I see you…DIE!

MC: Luppi…

Luppi*: *Glomps Yumichika*

MC: Next up is Hibari-chi!

Hibari-chi: OMG! Give Gin a buzz cut! Karin! Kill AIZEN!! Rukia, curse Byakuya to pieces!

Kida/Rangiku: NOOO!!!! My Gin!!

Gin: Oh dear…

-Harribel gives Gin a buzz cut-

Everyone: (O.O)

MC: His hair…

-Kida and Rangiku are in the EMO Corner Crying now-

MC: Next is…Ominias!

Ominias: I dare all of the bleach characters to form two groups and have a cooking contest with MC as the judge!

Everyone: (O.O)

MC: WHAT DID I DO?!?

Kon: Hahaha! Serves you right!

MC: Team 1 will be…Vizards, Mod Soul and Humans. Team 2 will be Shinigami, Arrancar, and Bounto!

Golde: What about us?

MC: You guys can suffer with me!

Captains*: NO!

MC: We'll judge the food during the end of the chapter.

-Everyone is making a huge mess I the kitchens-

MC: Next dare is from…a new person…XxByakuya-fanxX!

XxByakuya-fanxX: Okay, before I dare, I want to declare that I'm not 27byakuyfan27. But I luv the story he has written all the same, especially Now or Never. Btw I think its obvious that I am a fan of Byakuya too!

Byakuya: I'm popular…*smirks*  
XxByakuya-fanxX: Now I dare:  
Toushirou to admit whether he likes Matsumoto or Momo. Or...you know that girl*winks*

Hitsugaya: What?!?

Rangiku/Momo: Come on! Tell us!

Aizen: Momo…

Momo: Yes! Captain Aizen!

Hitsugaya: I choose…

Gin: Matsumoto…

Matsumoto: Hmm?

Hitsugaya: GRrrrrr…Karin!

Everyone: What!

Hitsugaya: At least she doesn't go fan girl over the BAD GUYS!

Everyone: (O.o)  
XxByakuya-fanxX :Toushirou and Yamamoto to say out their true age! Noirita to put on make up(lipstick, mascara etc), dress in a hot sexy revealing dress and cat walk in front of all the Espadas and I would like to hear what those Espadas have to say about it.  
Toshirou: 120…

Yamamoto: 2009…

Everyone: (O.O) Wow…

-Noirita puts on the outfit-

Stark: My EYES!

Barrgan: I'm too old for this!

Harribel: My sanity…I sacrificed my sanity…

Ulquiorra: That is the trashiest outfit I've ever seen.

Grimmjow: I'd expect this from Luppi or Charlotte, but not you!

Zommari:*Passed out*

Szayzel: * Gone insane again*

Aeironeiro: I should have eaten you when I had the chance!

XxByakuya-fanxX: Aizen to dress up as Barney and sing "I luv you luv me" With Stark. Ulquiorra and Harribel must have feelings. Ikkaku to sing Chinese Opera in the middle of the night.  
Luppi and Yumichika to hold a beauty contest and let The Bounto and Vizards are the judges.

Aizen & Stark: I Love You; You Love Me, Lets…

-Both were hit with a Red and Black Cero-

Everyone: (O.o)

Ulquiorra & Harribel: THIS IS FANTASTIC!! *SMILE*

Everyone: (O.O) Wow…*Backs away slowly*

Ikkaku:-Sings-

Everyone: -Claps-

-Luppi and Yumichika prepare for the contest-

MC: Alright! It's almost the end of the Chapter! Team 1 what have you made to kill me?

Team 1: A Fruit Salad with leeks and Red Bean paste!

MC: (O.O) I think I hear my enemy calling me…*escapes*

Dac:-*Catches MC* Eat it like a Captain!

MC: *Eats it* …It's actually good!

Everyone: (O.o)

MC: Team 2?

Team 2: Hollow covered in Sake and Souls!

MC: (O.O) NO! Hell NO! NO!

-Captains Force feed MC with it-

MC: Eww! It's full of Anguish, sadness and Despair! With a hint of lemon and Sake!

Arceus3rd: Need your stomach pumped?

MC: Yes…winner is…Team 1!

Team 1: Yay!

Team 2: Boo!

Luppi*: And Now for the Fashion show!

-Luppi and Yumichika come out-

Luppi*: Yumichika! *Kidnaps Yumichika*

MC: Luppi wins due to kidnapping!

* * *

Neliel: Remember to review and vote in the poll!

Golde: *admires Neliel*

---------- (Outside of Building) ------------

???: Soon we will strike!

???: And they all will be ours!

???: Mahahahaahahahaha!


	8. NnoitraXHalibel? Oo

Twisted Entertainment Chapter 8

AN: Hello Readers! Sorry for the wait, I've been busy on a Bleach Forum…Pm me if you want details about it. Now the moment you all had been waiting for…Chapter 8!

* * *

MC: *Reading reports* Hmm…

Nnoitra: *Angry* YOU!

MC: *Still Reading* Yes?

Nnoitra: Someone stole my Eye-patch!

MC: *Still Reading* Really?

Nnoitra: Stop reading dammnit and listen to me!

MC: Well we have had a large number of unidentified spiritual pressures in the area…maybe they stole your eye-patch.

Nnoitra: What?!?

MC: If you read the disclaimer…I'll tell you more.

Nnoitra: Fine. Master Bleach does not own Bleach or any of its Characters.

*DK walks in wearing Nnoitra's eye-patch*

Nnoitra: MY EYE-PATCH!!!

* * *

MC: Everyone ready?

Everyone: …

MC: Good!

Everyone: *Sweatdrop*

MC: First up today is Hibari-chi.

Hibari-chi: I dare Ulquiorra to wear high heels! OMG! Can I steal Gin for the next chapter?

Ulquiorra: No…

Rangiku/Kida: No! You can't have him! *Grabs Gin*

MC: You all now have the option to not to do dares…

Everyone: Yay!

MC: …but if you don't do them, you'll have to kiss Charlotte for a minute…with tongue.

Everyone: (O.o)

Ulquiorra: *Puts on heels* Anything but kissing him….

Charlotte: Hey! That's not nice!

MC: Next up is… Ominias!

Ominias: Hi! It's me again! I thought Ulqui-kun couldn't smile!? Anyways, I was just wondering which Arrancar is the characters' fav...it seems like majority dares are to Ulqui-kun and Grimmjow...

Ulquiorra & Grimmjow: Me too!

MC: The price of popularity…see Yammy never gets dared cause nobody likes him…

Yammy: Yeah! Wait a minute…HEY! I have fans!

Ominias: Whatever. Anyways, I dare Kon to wear the  
fanciest, most girly dress that Ishida can make, wear it sewed on, and asking Yaichiru, Ichigo, and Kenpachi for a hand in marriage, while dodging thrown tomatoes. Hahaha...poor Kon...

Kon: Why me!

*Uryru makes him the frilliest dress you have ever seen*

Kon: *Puts dress on* Ichigo…

Ichigo: Hm?

Kon: …will you merry me?

Ichigo: What!?!

*Kon gets hit a tomato with a rock inside*

Kon: Ouch! Who threw rocks?!

Orihime: *Whistles Innocently*

Kon: Kenpachi….

Kenpachi: Hm?

Kon: Will you marry me?

*A manta ray passes by and drops a huge pile of tomatoes on Kon*

Kon: Ouch! Who sent that thing?

Unohana: *Whistles Innocently*

Kon: Yachiru…

Yachiru: *Eating candy* Huh?

Kon: Will you merry me?

* Gets stomped on by Kenpachi*

MC: Next is a new person… StrykrWolf!

StrykrWolf: I may have come late in the game but I still want to get into the action *winks* First of all *Glomps Soi Fon*

Soi Fon: Ah! I have a fan?

StrykrWolf: Now to the real action...I dare Soi Fon to dress up as a bee and 'Buzz, Buzz' around Yoruichi for the chapter…

Soi Fon: You are my fan! * Puts Bee Costume on*

Yoruichi: Soi Fon? *Looks at her flying around her buzzing*

StrykrWolf: I dare Isane to face her nightmares of 'Rabid Fishcakes' and whatever else you can think of.

Isane: Nooo!

MC: You could always French Kiss Charlotte.

Isane: I'll face my…my…my…nightmares! *Cries*

MC: *Starts reading* Isane?

Isane: Huh?  
*Mutant FishCakes, RicePudding, Giant Meatballs and Murderous Rocks chase Isane all around the room*

Isane: *Screaming and running* NOOOO!!!

Everyone: (o.o) that girl has some of weirdest fears….

StrykrWolf: I dare Unohana to be evil this chapter. That will be it (for now Mwahahahahaha!). ...I feel better.

Unohana: * Attacks Kenpachi*

Kenpachi: *Blocks attacks*

Everyone: (O.o) What the hell…

27byakuyafan27: Actually, XxByakuya-fanxX, I'm a girl. XD Ulquiorra, we always pick on you because we love you and your emocarness. Now, and I promise this will be my very last dare, I dare Byakuya, Ulquiorra, and Ichigo to sing and dance to "Happy People" by Skoop on Somebody (aka ending numero 4).

Byakuya: My fan…

Ichigo & Ulquiorra: Why is it always me?

Ichigo & Ulquiorra & Byakuya: Happy People In the House! *Continues to sing*

Everyone: *Laughing*

MC: Our last dare is from a new person… Shiroyu-kun!

Shiroyu-kun: Hiyo! Love this show! I want to join in the fun too!  
But first thing first: -*Glomps Byakuya and Ggio*- Okay! I want to dare Noirita to sneak up on Harribel and kiss her! Will think up more dares soon!

DK: *spits out soda she was drinking* NOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Nnoitra: *Sonidos in front of Halibel*

Halibel: Huh? Nnoitra?

*Nnoitra kisses Halibel*

Golde & DK: *Prepare to kill*

MC: *Tranquilizes them with blow darts* NO Killing!

*Nnoitra breaks the kiss*

Halibel: …

Sun-Sun/Apache/Mila-Rose: ALLON!!! KILL HIM!

*Nnoitra fights Allon*

MC: remember to send in reviews and to vote in the poll!

* * *

???: Soon?

???: Yes very soon…

???: How soon?

???: Chapter 10 early…

???: *Gasps* So soon?

???: We have 493 of them so…

???: Excluding multi-formed ones…

???: Then its 512…

???: So many….


	9. Byakuya Fangirls get their wish!

Twisted Entertainment Chapter 9

* * *

AN: For those who get Luppi and Luppi confused, the Arrancar Luppi will be Luppi2, while the captain Luppi will be know as Luppi.

* * *

MC: *Sleeping* Zzzzz…

Rotrum: *Comes in room with a dagger* Now I'll finally kill you.

Yachiru: *Barges in* MC-guy! Hey! Whats ya doing?

Gin: *Comes in* Yeah. Whats ya doing in here?

Rotrum: *Angry* Killing him.

Yachiru: Why?

Rotrum: Cause I hate him.

Yachiru: Why?

Rotrum: I don't remember.

Yachiru: Why?

Rotrum: Cause I don't!

Yachiru: Why?

Rotrum: Screw this! Die you…where is he?

MC: *Pissed* OUT OF HERE! *pushes everyone out*

Charlotte: Master Bleach does not own Bleach or any of its characters!

Gin: What are ya doin?

Charlotte: Practicing for when He asks me to do the disclaimer!

Gin: I'm doin it next!

* * *

MC: *Yawns* Hey…

Shinji: Whats wrong with you?

MC: *Sleepy* Assassination attempt…*Yawn*

Luppi: Wow! Are you okay?

MC: Ask my assassin…*Points a Rotrum*

Everyone: *Looks at rotrum*

Rotrum: What?

Golde: *Gives MC coffee* Here.

MC: *Drinks coffee* FIRST UP IS OMINIAS! *Hyper Smile*

Ominias: I dare Toshiro ('cause you're awesome!) to sit in a room beside a fire with Rangiku, Momo, and Karin, 50 bottles of sake, a soccer ball, and an intricate array of breakable valuables, like vases! Locked up, 'course.

Hitsugaya: NO! Not again!

Matsumoto: Yay!

*Toshiro, Rangiku, Momo, and Karin get locked in a room with 50 bottles of sake, a soccer ball and 100 vases*

Ominias: I dare the arrancar to make a cheerleading pyramid, with the biggest on top, and stay like that for more than 15 minuets. That includes Aizen, Gin, and Kasame. ^^x

Arrancar: NO!!!! Yammy will crush us all flat!

Yammy: Will not!

*They try to make pyramid, but Yammy crushes them all with his weight.*

MC: Medics!

*Squad 4 comes to fix broken bones*

*Multiple crashes and banging can be herd in the closet*

Hatchi: *Opens closet* Oh dear…

*Momo is out cold with a soccer ball mark on her face. Karin is looking at all 100 vases that were now broken. Toshiro was now glaring at his Lieutenant who had drunken all of the sake!*

MC: *Calmed Down* Next is Magicalnora!

Magicalnora: Ah! I love this show! How come there aint no Vizards in here?? First, *Glomps Byakuya* yep, I've joined the fan base! :) Okay, I dare hiyori to make out with shinji!! Muahahaha, 5 whole minutes!

Byakuya: I have a lot of fans…

Hiyori: What! Hell no!

Shinji: Come on. You know you want too.

Hiyori: (Censored) You!

Shinji: That too.

Hiyori: *Growls then screams* SHINJI! *Tries to slap him with slipper*

MC: Well you either kiss him, or you tongue kiss Charlotte for 5 minutes.

Charlotte: *Winks*

Hiyori: *Shudders* Fine! *Kisses Shinji for 5 seconds*

Everyone: awe…

Hiyori: SHUT UP!

MC: Next up is… StrykrWolf!  
StrykrWolf: Of course I'm your fan Soi Fon, your awesome! (You beeing sexy is just a  
bonus ^_^)-Get it? BEEing- Haha*Glomps Soi Fon* (again)  
Well on with the dares...I dare Kukaku to dress up in a frilly pink dress and dance around singing "I'm so Happy!" (or whatever 'Happy' song you can think of) with a Gin-like smile.

Soi Fon: *Blushes* Thanks…

Kukaku: *sings*

SkykrWolf: I dare Yoruichi to be stuck in cat form when a group of rabid dogs comes running through the room!

MC: NO!

Yoruichi: *Transforms*

*Dogs run in and start chasing Yoruichi*

MC: *Sicks Grimmjow on them*

*The Doggies run away with Grimmjow chasing them*

Yoruichi: *Transforms back*

Majority of People: *Nosebleed* Wow…

Ichigo: Yoruichi! Put so clothes on!

*After everyone wakes up and Yoruichi puts clothes back on*

MC: Last up is … QuincyArcherIsABadAss!

QuincyArcherIsABadAss: LMFAO!! I dare Byakuya to dress in a stripper outfit and strip tease for..AIZEN!!

Everyone: hahahahaahaha!

Byakuya: I will not…

MC: Either Strip for Aizen …or Kiss Charlotte!

*Byakuya starts stripping for Aizen*

-A Giant explosion happens_

RabidFangirls: Yay! Hes Stripping! Take it off!

Byakuya: No! This is over!

MC: Okay that's the end of the chapter! Remember to review and vote in the poll!

* * *

Neliel: Those Fangirls are crazy!

MC: Everyone…escape!

-Everyone runs away from crazy Fangirls-


	10. FoodPile!

* * *

Twisted Entertainment: Chapter 8-9?

**AN: Okay, I was waiting for more reviews but since that doesn't look like its happening…here is the newest chapter.**

* * *

MC: Disclaimer Time!

Soi Fon: Master Bleach doesn't own Bleach or any of its Characters…

* * *

MC: Only one dare set today…

Everyone: Yeah!!!

StrykrWolf: I dare Omaeda to be buried in a pile of all the food that he has eaten since  
he has gotten into the Gotei 13 (Which, in my opinion, will be one big pile).

Omaeda: No it won't! I have a slim figure!

Everyone: (O.o) …

MC: Okay…so…

*Omaeda gets covered in 3 metric tons of food*

Omaeda: Ouch! I can't see anything under all the rice crackers!

MC: How…could he…have eaten that much…and not be obese?

Soi Fon: He is in the stealth force….

StrykrWolf: I dare Malyuri to be the one experimented on not the one doing the experiments.

Malyuri: No!

Yachiru: Let's see how long he can go without his clown make up!

*She rubs a tissue over his face*

Malyuri: Mparhph! (Get off me!)

Yachiru: It won't come off!

*She starts to pull on his face*  
Nemu: Madam President…I wouldn't…

*She pulls Malyuri's face mask off*

Everyone: (O.o)

Sayzel: So he is actually human!

Malyuri: My mask! Don't look at me! *Covers face*

Unohana: You look nice without the mask Malyuri…

Everyone: Shes right!

StykrWolf: Oh! Before I go I can't forget this...*Glomps Soi Fon*

Soi Fon: Is she always going to do this?

MC: I guess so….

*A crash is herd outside*

Hisagi: What was that?

*Voices can be herd*

Renji: Sounds like people…

*Clanking sounds are herd along with giggling*

Rukia: Who is it?

Yourichi: Hey…where is that MC character?

*Everyone looks around to see that MC along with the other captains are missing*

Urahara: They were here just a second ago…

*Screams can be herd along with laughter*

Orihime: Whats going on?

* * *

**AN: Okay…this chapter is really short for a reason…not enough review dares! Also I received a dare involving the Vizards but my computer deleted the file that I typed it on.**

**I'll make the next chapter with more length and I won't make another cliff hanger…**

***Crashes are herd along with giggling***

**MC: OH NO! There here!**

**ME: Crap!**

***Fan Fic Ends Badly***


	11. AizenXMC and CharollteXEverybody!

**AN: Here is chapter 11, and now I'll start answering comments about this story too!**

**To get all the inside jokes and see where some of the somewhat insane dialogue comes from, go to the website on my profile and join! Also if anyone knows a site for song lyrics, I would really appreciate it if you could give me a link to one, so I can make song dares much better.**

***I will also close the poll on my profile asking which story I should focus on, everyone save for myself said I should focus on this story more. This story does have A LOT of attention so I will focus a little more on Sappy and Chibification!**

…**Now to respond to the comments…**

CrimsonSharpie-

Thanks and only the rabid fangirls are crazy…

byakuya-is-mine-

Byakuya has stripped enough!

UryuXOrihime11693-

Your welcome and a lot of people love Byakuya too.

EternityStrike-

Wow…what a surprise…another fangirl of Byakuya's….

**NOW TO THE ACTUAL CHAPTER!**

**

* * *

MC: Okay…today we have a lot of new faces and dares, along with an old time favorite returning! Omaeda say the disclaimer!**

Omaeda: Maprhf! Mprfht! Marpftf! Mmafftttmprtf!

Soi Fon: Stop stuffing your face with rice crackers!

Omaeda: NO Captain! I'll do what ever I want!

Soi Fon: WHAT WAS THAT OMAEDA!!!!

(Prepares to kick Omaeda's giant behind.)

Omaeda: Ha! Now my #1 Fan MC will protect me and make me captain of Squad 2!

MC: (O.o) No I will not…where did you hear that?

Omaeda: (O.o) You told me…

MC: Maybe you mean my evil twin?

(Soi Fon beats the crap out of Omaeda.)

MC: Since Omaeda is unconscious…could you say the disclaimer Soi Fon?

Soi Fon: Master Bleach does not own Bleach or any of its characters, places, techniques, or rights.

MC: (O.o)

* * *

MC: First up is Ominias…who has a lot of dares!

Ominias: I dare Aizen to admit who he likes, and if he doesn't have anyone, then he has to pick one and kiss her! ^v^ This is sort of a different dare then usual...but oh well, there's need for a change sometimes! Okay and I dare Chad and Byakuya to have a heated conversation with each other for at least 15 min. Wonder what they will talk about...hmn. I dare Toshiro-kun ('cause, again, he's awesome) to go to every child-infested place (like, day-cares, elementary schools, parks, etc.) with kid's clothes on. =D I dare Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nnoirita, Gin, Tosen, and Aizen to hold hands while prancing through a VERY LONG lane of flowers, butterflies, and rabbits, and they can't get out if they go back, kill anything, or not prance! XD

Everyone: (O.o)…a lot of…dares…

MC: I can explain that…someone thought that erasing all of dares for chapter 10 would save them…but they forgot I can find the dares again…so that's why this chapter is packed!  
Everyone: *Glares at Aizen*

Aizen: I thought it would work…

MC: Admit who you like Aizen!

Aizen: (-_-) …

MC: ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Aizen: …I love you MC!

Everyone (Including MC and Ominias): (*_*) OMG WTF Aizen!

Momo: Why him Captain Aizen?

Aizen: I love his ability to twist dimensions and reality, he could easily create the oken, then I could kill the king and become God…he also is not bad looking…

MC: (X_X) …I got to go puke…*Leaves*

Everyone: (In shock) …

(MC comes back…)

Aizen: and now I'll kiss you and you'll help me become god…

(Aizen comes closer…puckering his lips…)

MC: (O.o) Wonderweiss just shoved the hogyoko up his nose…

Aizen: TOSEN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO KEEP WONDERWEISS AWAY…

MC: …Bankai…

Aizen: Huh?

MC: KuruInferunoRyruu! (Dark Inferno Dragon)

(MC is covered in flames and spiritual pressure increases.)

Other captains: Uh-Oh…*Hides behind Kenpachi*

MC: Aizen… When transforming into Bankai, my Shikai melts again and wraps around my body, while covering me in flames. When the transformation is complete, I'll reveal myself by spreading my Flame Wings. My entire body is covered in Flame Red Armor with InferunoRyruu's image embedded in it. The Flame Wings are 12 feet in length and help defend me from attacks from behind. My right arm now holds a pure red Zanpaktou with InferunoRyruu's design on it. My left arm has a cannon shaped as InferunoRyruu's head…

Aizen: (V_V) Excellent…now I won't need the Arrancar, Gin and Tosen anymore…

Arrancar, Gin and Tosen: WHAT!?!

Aizen: I was using them to kill off the Soul Reapers, Vizards, and to fight any protection the King might have…

Arrancar, Gin and Tosen: You told use we were like family…()

Aizen: But with you MC, I can easily bypass their defenses and kill the King and become God!

MC: (-_o) …Would you have killed them after you goal was completed?

Aizen: Yes…

Everyone: *Gasp*

MC: Hey Arrancar, Gin and Tosen!

Arrancar, Gin and Tosen: (Still depressed) …Yes…

MC: If you join my squad you won't be used like that! You'll also get uniforms, pay, paid vacation and cookies!

Arrancar, Gin and Tosen: (Still messed up from Aizen)…Sure…

Aizen: Why would you want them?

MC: …Aizen…

Aizen: Hmm?

MC: Iten Sakusei Su-pa Inferuno Bakufuu! (Demise Creating Super Inferno Blast)

(Half of my spiritual energy is combined with Inferuno Droagon's to unleash a destructive blast leveling everything with in a 50 feet radius.)

Aizen: AHHHHH!!! But I loved you!

Momo: NO! Captain Aizen! I'll kill you! *Charges*

(MC deflects her attack with his wings)

MC: Calm down crazy fangirl! I'll bring him back…when I feel like it…

Ominias: Uh…what about the dares?

MC: Continue as if Aizen's dare was done. *Glares at Aizen's charcoaled body*

(Chad and Byakuya stare silently at each other for 30 minutes.)

Hitsugaya: NO! I don't wanna go to school!

(He is sent to daycare, school, and the playground)

Hitsugaya: I AM NOT AN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL KID! BANKAI! DAIGUREN HYORINMARU!

(All the places he went to are now a winter nightmare land.)

Everyone: (O.o)…

(Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nnoirita, Gin, Tosen, and Aizen go skipping through 5 miles of flowers, butterflies and rabbits.)

Grimmjow: I hate you…

Ulquiorra: So do I…

Nnoitra: Damn you…

Tosen: This is enjoyable…

Aizen: (His body is dragged along with them…)

Momo: Bring Captain Aizen back now!

MC: Maybe we should have Yammy water his grave…

Momo: NO! BRING HIM BACK! *Cries*

MC: Next up is… BleachIsMyCrack116!

BleachIsMyCrack116: I dare Yamamoto to get high on crack and cause nothing but chaos in the soul society and the human world! And he has to strip tease for Shunsui and Ukitake!!

Everyone: (o.o)…

MC: We don't have any…

(A random fangirl comes a gives Yamamoto a crack fic about him and Yachiru…)

Yamamoto: (sets things on fire, while screaming candy demon)

Ukitake and Shunsei: *Tries to escape*

Yamamoto: *strips*

Everyone: OUR EYES! OUR POOR EYES! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! I THINK I'M GOING TO VOMMIT!

MC: Next is… CrimsonSharpie!

CrimsonSharpie: Anyway...I dare  
everyone to kiss Charlotte since there all afraid too!

Everyone: NO!!!!!!!!!!

MC: (Smiling) the other captains were dared too…

Other Captains: NO!!!

MC: And so was I….

Charlotte: You all like me! You really really like me!

MC: Yammy and Aizen first!

(Yammy kisses Charlotte while crying.)

MC: Next up is Aizen…

(Aizen kisses Charlotte with tongue!)

Momo: *Pukes, Cries and Faints*

MC: Now everyone else…

Everyone: (O.o)

MC: Blow him a kiss! The dare didn't say if the kiss had to touch Charlotte, just "kiss Charlotte".

(Everyone blows a kiss to Charlotte.)

Aizen and Yammy: WE HAD TO KISS HIM IN THE MOUTH!!!!

MC: Sucks for you…

Charlotte: I'm the beautiful person…everyone kissed me…

Yumichika: Get over yourself you unsightly thing you!

MC: Next up is… !

: OMG! Yay, yay, yay! God, I've been waiting for something like this! But first... *fangirl scream* OMG OMG Kenpachi and Nnoitra! You guys rock! Yahoo! Yeah! Okay, that may have been a bit much. Dares:  
1. Kenpachi and Nnoitra must sing Right Said Fred's "I'm Too Sexy!"... with actions!  
2. Yachiru must go an entire chapter without candy!  
3. Gin needs to open his eyes for an entire chapter.  
4. I noticed that no one dared Szayel so... he needs to sing "Pink" by Aerosmith while wearing a frilly pink dress, made by Ishida!

Kenpachi & Nnoitra: I'm too sexy for a shirt, too sexy for a shirt …too sexy for the drive through!

Yachiru: *Goes to pester Byakuya*

Gin: *Opens his eyes* Why does everyone want to see?

Szayel: *Sings the song*

MC: LAST UP IS bandgeek9!

bandgeek9: I dare Byakuya (cause he's awesome) to act cheerful for the whole chapter and let Renji beat him in a fight.

Byakuya: I didn't have to kiss Charlotte…I'm happy see!

(The door breaks down)

FANGIRLS: OMG! HE SMILING! RIP HIS CLOTHES OFF!

Byakuya: *Flash Steps away*

FANGIRLS: AFTER HIM!!!! *Flash steps after him*

Everyone: (O.o)

MC: That's all!

* * *

**AN: MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! If only all my stories could be long like this chapter…**

**If you have read Sappy and Chibification…then vote in the poll, if not…READ IT! **

Charlotte: **YOU'RE JUST ENVYOUS! I'M THE PRETTIEST, MOST BEAUTIFUL, AND SEXIEST PERSON HERE, YUMICHIKA!**

Yumichika/Rangiku/Dac: NO! I'M THE SEXIEST!

(The four glare at each other*)

Dac: There is only one true way in order to settle this…STRIP CONTEST!

MC: NO STRIP CONTEST!

Dac: Why? I'm too sexy for my clothes!

MC: NOBODY WANTS TOO SEE YOU STRIP!

Dac: YES THEY DO! RIGHT MOMO!

Momo: *Still out-cold*

MC: Kida! Talk so sense into him!

Kida: (To Gin) You have the most gorgeous eyes…

Luppi: Dac…no…just no…

Dac: I'm surprised MC and Luppi; I would think you two would kill to see Rangiku and Yumichika naked…

Rangiku and Yumichika: (O.o)

MC and Luppi: THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! NO STRIP CONTEST!

RABIDFANS: STRIP CONTEST!?! YAY!

MC: Look what you attracted!

Dac: I'm too sexy for life…its not my fault!

MC: THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE, SO NO CONTEST!

RABIDFANS: AWW…CAN WE AT LEAST PUT THEM IN OUR CLOSETS?

MC: **HELL NO!!!!! OUT NOW!!!!!**


	12. GLOMP!

TWISTED ENTERTAINMENT CHAPTER 12

**AN: I'm really neglecting my other story Sappy and Chibification, also this story has stopped me from creating my other stories I want to publish. So, from this chapter onwards, I only post new chapters after getting at least 20 dares. So, if 4 people give me 5 dares…then you'll get a new chapter! If 2 people give me 10 dares…new chapter! So review with some dares! Luppi the captain will be Luppi***

**Comment Time!**

_**StrykrWolf-**_ I'm glad you think the chapters are funny! Also thanks for the hug and joining the forum.

_**Gin The Fox-**_ Thanks and yes…we have been really mean to Aizen (especially last chapter).

_**byakuya-is-mine-**_ Thanks!

_**Lady Spirituelle-**_ Thanks!

_**bandgeek9-**_ Thankfully…

_**Chillis-**_ It does, doesn't it!

_**Pi-Face-**_ Sorry about last chapter…I don't know why your name didn't show…

_**Ominias-**_ I could add your character, just send me the details…and thanks!

---

MC: Okay everyone, were going to the mall!

Ulquiorra: Why?

MC: Cause we are…

Luppi*: …GOING TO THE BEACH!

Everyone: Yay!

MC: Were all going after this chapter though…

Charlotte: I know what I'm getting!

MC: NO SPEEDOS!

Charlotte: …what about…

MC: No bikini for you either!

Charlotte: Aww…I was going to look so sexy too…

Yumichika: *gags*

MC: First up is Strykrwolf!

(No one comes….)

MC: *coughs* I said…STRYKRWOLF!

(StrykrWolf flash steps toward Soi Fon and trips)

StrykrWolf: Damn air…

Everyone: (O.o) *Awkward Silence*

StrykrWolf: I dare Hiyori to dress up as girly as possible and go with Hitsugaya and  
Yachiru to school and make some thing *nice* for Shinji. Also…*Glomps Soi Fon*

Soi Fon I will Glomp you every time I can!

Hiyori: HELL NO!

Hitsugaya: HELL NO!

Yachiru: Yay! Come on! *Drags them to Pre-School*

MC: Okay while we wait for them to come back from school….next up is… Gin The Fox!

StrykrWolf: *glomps and hugs MC* The author needs love too!

MC: *blushes* Thanks…

Gin The Fox: Aren't you being a little mean to poor Aizen? ;) *hugs Aizen*  
Aizen: Are you interested in being an evil minion?

Gin The Fox: Firstly, I dare Rangiku to make out with Yama-ji topless for ten minutes. No exceptions.

MC/Shuhei/Kira/Shunsui/Iba/Ikkaku/Toshiro/Shinji/Luppi/KON/Gin: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

(Rangiku kisses Yamamoto for 10 minutes)

Yamamoto: *passes out*

Rangiku: (o.o)

Sasakibe: He is…Dead!!!!

Everyone: *Gasp*

Golde: Does that mean Matsumoto is the new Captain General?

Yamamoto: Wow…

Sasakibe: He is Alive!

MC/Shuhei/Kira/Shunsui/Iba/Ikkaku/Toshiro/Shinji/Luppi/KON/Gin: Lucky Old Fart!

Gin The Fox: Secondly, I dare everyone to glomp Aizen because he IS that awesome. 8D  
(Everyone Glomps Aizen)

Aizen: OUCH!!! MY SPINE!

Gin The Fox: Lastly, I dare Barragan to strip for all of the Arrancar and Shinigamis. :D

MC: I'm honestly thinking of banning all strip dares now…

Barragan: *Strips*

Shinigami: *Faint*

Arrancar: *Faint*

MC: Everyone will need therapy with all the old flabby people stripping…

Everyone: *Nods*

MC: Next up is… Lady Spirituelle!

Lady Spirituelle: *Hugs Ukitake, Byakuya, Aizen, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow*

Aaroniero: *Frowns*

Lady Spirituelle: *Hugs and Kisses Aaroniero*

Aaroniero: *Smiles and hugs back*

Lady Spirituelle: I have a list of dares… 1) Grimmjow and Luppi must give each other a hug and not kill each other…

Luppi* and Luppi: WHICH ONE?

Grimmjow: *Hugs the Captain Luppi*

Lady Spirituelle: 2) Ulquiorra, Gin and Aizen must dress up as Batman, the Joker and the  
Two-Face (is that his name?) for the rest of the chapter!

(They dress up)

Ulquiorra: Is this what Gin was talking about in Las Noches?

Grimmjow: Hahahahahaha!

Aizen: Why do I have green on half my face?

Lady Spirituelle: 3) Give Starrk some expresso to wake him up!

Starrk: *Drinks Espresso* I WANT TO PLAY!! * Runs around*

Everyone: (O.o)

Lady Spirituelle: 4) Have Grimmjow convert to Jashinism. (Hidan's religion from Naruto)

MC/Kida/Golde: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *Hides*

Grimmjow: What the hell is that?

DK: *Gives him a book to Jashinism*

Grimmjow: *Reads it and starts killing random clowns and mimes near by *

Everyone: (o.o) Wow…

MC: Next up is bandgeek9!

Yammy: Haha! The Geek is back!

(bandgeek9 kills Yammy)

Everyone: (O.o) Wow…

bandgeek9: I warned him…anyway… I'm a Byakuya fangirl too! I'm just not rabid like everyone else. And Byakuya still has to let Renji beat him.

(Renji and Byakuya fight and Renji wins…)

Renji: YES! I FINALLY SURPASSED YOU! *Dances*

Rukia: *Holds head down in embarrassment*

Hisana: *Twitches*

MC: Next is… Chillis!!

Chillis: I have a few dares *evil grin* but first *glomps Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Shinji,  
Byakuya, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra* All males have to sing AND dance YMCA. Hitsugaya have to kiss Karin (If I remember well, he likes her *Checking  
ch.7*) Kon have to be dressed with the best dress Ishida can make and play with Yuzu  
the whole chapter.  
Males: *Are missing*

Luppi*: Where did they go?

Lisa: *Picks up a note* A note!

Yachiru: Whats it say! Whats it say!

Lisa: Yammy soiled himself and we left to change him-males…

Females: (O.o)

Charlotte: *Comes Back* I'll Do it! *does the dance and sings*

Females: (O.o)

(The Males come back with slushies)

Luppi*: Hitsugaya has too kiss Karin…

Ichigo & Isshin: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Karin: *Blushes*

Hitsugaya: *spits out slushie all over Yammy* WHAT!!?!

Charlotte: Yay! The cute one gets to kiss me!

Hitsugaya: Get them Matsumoto and Momo!

(Matsumoto gives Ichigo a hug and Momo uses kido to bind Isshin).

Ichigo: *Passed out due to blood loss*

Isshin: Let me go!

(Hitsugaya kisses Karin)

Karin: *blushes*

Kida: AWE!

MC: Next up is… !

PiFace: *smacks Charlotte* You're ugly! Ugly, ugly, ugly! How dare you hurt poor Yumi! Drag queen!

Charlotte: *crying with his mascara running* Why is everyone mean too me?

PiFace: So the dares are…Yachiru can't eat candy or pester anyone for a whole chapter.  
Nnoitra must dress up as a bard for a whole chapter (Spoony bard! Spoony  
bard!) Ikkaku needs to find himself a wig (Sorry!) Tousen must find another word to replace the word justice that has absolutely  
nothing to do with justice. Hitsugaya must slap Aizen (Whoo!)

Yachiru: *runs around glomping people*

Hiyori: Here you shinji!

Shinji: Huh? *Is given a picture of himself being killed by Hiyori*

Yachiru: She made it in class! *Glomps Unohana*

Nnoitra: *dresses up as Bard* How do I look?

Espada/DK/Bunto: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahhahaha!

Ikkaku: WHAT! *Grabs Zanpaktou*

Luppi*: *Gives Ikkaku a wig that was fashion too look like Yumichika's hair*

Ikkaku: How do I look?

Soul Reapers/Humans/Other Captains: Hahahahahahahahahahhaahhahahahhahahah!

Tousen: I walk the path of…glomping.

Hitsugaya: *Slaps Aizen*

Aizen: ouch…

MC: Next up is… Ominias!

Ominias: I dare Nnoirita and Kenpatchi to have a one-eyed staring contest, and  
whoever looses has to kiss (with mouth) a random Bleach character, and whoever  
wins gets to hug someone!

(Kenpachi and Nnoitra have the contest and Nnoitra wins)

Nnoitra: *Hugs DK*

DK: *Faints*

Kenpachi: *spins the wheel of despair and lands on Unohana*

Unohana: -_-

(Kenpachi kisses Unohana)

Ominias: Humans against Shinigami against Arrancar in an all-out singing contest  
with a rigged karioke player to play only little kid songs and songs that make  
fun of a particular trait of there's. (Like, how Toshiro-kun's short, Ichigo  
means Strawberry, etc.)

(Everyone sings and fight each other after 5 words)

Luppi*: Remember that Yumichika is mine!!!!

-

**AN: That's it….nothing to read here….nothing at all…**

**Everyone: *Still fighting***


	13. Beach Weddings!

TWISTED ENTERTAINMENT CHAPTER 13

**AN: I got nothing….**

**COMMENTS**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**

* * *

**

(Inside Squad 7 Captain's Room)

MC and Ulquiorra: (Tired) Done… (10, 20 foot tall stacks of paper sit on the desk.)

Luppi: Wow…you really did all that paper work?

MC: (Irritated) I wouldn't have had to if someone did her Squad's damn paperwork!

Luppi: Well someone is grumpy this morning…

Ulquiorra: Its 5:00Am…

MC: Usually you're asleep till 10Am!

Luppi: AM NOT! Anyway…what happens today?

MC: A lot of things….

Ulquiorra: 7 weddings, the beach trip, and…

MC: DON"T GIVE IT AWAY!

DK: MC…who is going to do the disclaimer?

Ulquiorra: Yammy…

Yammy: Master Bleach doesn't own Bleach or any of it's characters!

* * *

MC: (Irritated and Tired) Welcome…

Grimmjow: You look like shit…

MC: I only got 20 minutes of sleep…thanks to my lazy cohorts.

Luppi: We are not lazy!

MC: (80) Oh really…lets see…the 3rd division got drunk…along with the 12…

Kida/Senny/Dac: Shh! Stop yelling…

MC: GOLDE ATE 10 POUNDS OF CANDY!

Kida/Senny/Dac: Our ears!

Golde: (With a Candy Beard) I have no idea what your talking about…

Luppi: Well at least Dk and I did our jobs! Everyone…

MC: They have everything they'll need for the Beach Trip?  
Everyone: Yes…

Aizen: I got my Mind Eraser Device…

(StrykrWolf rushes to glomp Soi Fon, in the direct path of Aizen's ray)

Aizen: Now prepare to be my mindless puppet like Momo, MC! (Fires Device)

StrykrWolf: (Gets Hit) Uh…What happened? (Glomps Soi Fon)

Soi Fon: Are you okay?

StrykerWolf: For some reason I can't remember the dares I had for you guys…

Aizen: Your suppose to be a mindless puppet!

Soi Fon: On the label it says 'Causes short term memory loss in Strong Minded People"…

(MC, Soi Fon, Hitsugaya, and Grimmjow beat up Aizen)

MC: Okay first we'll deal with the dares and go to the beach! First up is … Monkey Flavored JellyBeans!

Monkey Flavored JellyBeans: (Glomps Ukitake, Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Rukia, and Kisuke)  
You people are so awesome!  
Yammy: Why no body Glomp Yammy? (Goes in corner)

Monkey Flavored JellyBeans: I dare Ichigo to French-kiss Rukia for 5 seconds!

Ichigo: But I'm dating Orihime!

Rukia: I don't want to kiss him!

Orihime: But…why?

Renji: (Deathglares Ichigo) Don't do it…

Charlotte: They could always French-kiss me!

MC: Sorry guys…I would help…but SOME PEOPLE made me feel Jaded today.

Ichigo: Sigh… (Kisses Rukia for 5 seconds)

Rukia: (O.o) …

Renji and Orihime: (O.o) …n-no…

Monkey Flavored JellyBeans: Toshiro must drink 10 bottles of sake, get hyper off caffeine, let Ukitake give him tons of candy (he MUST eat it!) And Byakuya give him a chainsaw! lets see what happens! LOL! (I love you Hitsugaya, you are so awesome!)

Rangiku: Here you go Captain! (Gives him 10 bottles of Sake)

Hitsugaya: Since I have no choice… (Drinks all 10 bottles)

Momo: Toshiro!

Hitsugaya: Hic…so that what it tastes like…

Ukitake: Wait! Isn't giving a minor alcohol illegal here?

MC: Sadly…the legal age here is 15…I blame Kida!

Kida: Stop crying and do the dares already!

Byakuya: (Gives Hitsugaya the Chainsaw and Caffeine)

Hitsugaya: (Drinks the Caffeine and takes the Chainsaw) Yay! Hic! (Chases Aizen)

Aizen: HELP ME! (Runs away from Toshiro)

Hitsugaya: Hic! Hic! Get back here you Best Fiend Stealer!

Momo: Fiend?

Rangiku: I think he meant friend…

Monkey Flavored JellyBeans: Byakuya must dress in a bunny suit and sing a random song about bananas.

Byakuya: (Puts on Chappy Suit) B – BANANAS! B-A-N-A-N-A-S!

Hisana: (O.o) Did he drink some of the sake?

Monkey Flavored JellyBeans: Momo has to beat Aizen up in some way possible (Seriously. CUT THE "I LOVE AIZEN ACT"!! It's SO annoying!)

Momo: BUT I LOVE HIM! (Starts to cry)

Toshiro: HIC! AIZEN! (Charges at him with the Chainsaw!)

Momo: TOSHIRO! NO! DON"T DO IT!

Aizen: (Hides behind Nnoitra) Listen to her!

(Toshiro's chainsaw hits Nnoitra and breaks!)

Nnoitra: Hey! Watch it Kid! You could hurt someone with that! (Is unharmed)

Momo: TOSHIRO! IF YOU HURT EX-CAPTAIN AIZEN…I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER!

Toshiro: (O.o) Momo… (Walks toward Matsumoto)

Rangiku: Captain…. (Hugs Him)

Toshiro: Matsumoto…I… (Hugs back)

Everyone: (O.o) Wow…

DK: Its like a soap opera!

Aizen: Good Girl Momo!

Momo: …Toshiro…sorry… (Cries on Aizen)

Aizen: (Is BEATEN by Momo's tears) There,there…

DK: (Punches Aizen) That's for using Nnoitra as a shield!

Monkey Flavored JellyBeans: Matsumoto must watch people drink all of her sake.

Rangiku: Captain drank it all… (Holds him)

Toshiro: Hic!

MC: Next up is… XxMistress-Senda-SchifferxX!

XxMistress-Senda-SchifferxX: (Blushes Shyly) Well I have some dares but I want to do something first (Glomps Ulquiorra, Byakuya, Ichigo, Rukia, Grimmjow, Renji and Urahara) I dare  
Ulquiorra to kiss Rukia for 4 minutes.

Rukia: WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO KISS PEOPLE I DON"T WANT!?!

Ulquiorra: (Kisses Rukia with Disdain)

(4 minutes later…with Renji and Harribel sharing Deathglares)

Rukia: …wow…

XxMistress-Senda-SchifferxX: Hitsugaya to dress up as sailor moon. (Im sorry Toshi-kun my sister told me too).

Toshiro: (Depressed) …Hic… (Puts it on)

XxMistress-Senda-SchifferxX: Rukia to kick Aizen in the balls.

Rukia: Glady! (Kicks Aizen in the balls)

Aizen: Ouch!

Hitsugaya: Hic!

XxMistress-Senda-SchifferxX: Byakuya to cut his hair and if he cant he has to baby sit yachiru after she eats 30 boxes of chocolate.

Yachiru: Yay! (Eats 30 Boxes of Chocolate)

Byakuya: (Locks her in a closet)

XxMistress-Senda-SchifferxX: Grimmjow to call Ulquiorra master all chapter.

Grimmjow: Master…

Ulquiorra: Yes?

Grimmjow: You're a emo punk.

Ulquiorra: …

XxMistress-Senda-SchifferxX: Charlotte to say hes ugly. And Lastly Renji has to dress up as a girl with the frilliest outfit Ishida can make.

Charlotte: I'm so beautiful…that people cry and say I'm ugly…so I won't know they were brought to tears by my super sexy sexy good looks!

Yumichika: (Facepalm) Ugly…

Uryruu: (Makes outfit) Here!

Renji: (Puts it on) Why me…

XxMistress-Senda-SchifferxX: Lol i hope I don't die I'll write more next  
time (kisses Ulquiorra on the cheek and runs away blushing) MC I really enjoy  
this keep working hard (hugs and kisses)

MC and Ulquiorra: (Blushes) Thanks…

MC: Next up is… PiFace314!

PiFace314: Charlotte has to wear man clothes for once, and not the weird girly clothes  
he usually wears.

Charlotte: No!

MC: I'll call the Fashion Police!

Charlotte: I DARE YOU TOO!

(Rangiku, Yumichika, Luppi*,DK, and Luppi come and take him away.)

PiFace314: Omaeda needs to go on the Japanese ** star diet (he can only eat paper, but  
he can eat as much paper as he wants)

Omaeda: (Eats 10 packs of paper) I'm still hungry!

PiFace314: Szayel needs to dye his hair black. Aaroniero needs to try and get a tan (Hehehe...)  
Malyuri needs to let Nemu boss him around.

Szayzel: (Dies his hair) How do I look?  
DK: (Glomps him)

Aaroniero: I can only tan if I'm in Kaien form…

Malyuri: NEVER!

Charlotte: (In Manly clothes) You could always kiss me Handsome!

Nemu: Smack him Father! (Malyuri Smacks Charlotte)

PiFace314: And that's it. Oh, and...(Slaps Charlotte and Glomps Yumichika, Ikkaku,  
Nnoitra, Kenpachi, and Yachiru* Die, Charlotte! Die!

Charlotte: WHY IS EVERYONE MEAN TOO ME!! (Cries)

MC: Chillis…your next!

Chillis: I dare Rukia to draw something without Chappy theme...

Rukia: (Draws the Seaweed Ambassador) See!

Everyone: (O.o)

Byakuya and Hisana: Its …Beautiful!

Chillis: I dare Aizen to reveal that he had a Latin girlfriend who passed away, and to  
mourn her he decided that his Hollow army has Spanish in their releases,  
blah, blah, blah...in front of Momo.

Momo: What are they talking about Captain Aizen?

Aizen: (O.o) Well Momo…when you go to South America for vacation, after Shinji said you were un hip…you get into the tequila…and go home with the bar tender…

Momo: (O.o) huh?

Aizen: Then you wake up and find out she was eaten by a snake…so that's why the Arrancar have Spanish in their releases…

Harribel: I thought it was because Las Noches is near Spain?

Aizen: That too…

Everyone: (o.o) Huh?

Chillis: I dare Ichigo to leave his body to Kon ther rest of the chapter but Kon can't  
flirt with girls, only with Charlotte!!

KON: NO!

(Ichigo gives his body to KON)

KON: …

MC: Next is…3R15UK0UM31!

3R15UK0UM31: OMK! ULQUIORRA! (Glomps Ulquiorra)-looks around innocently, brushes self off- No one saw that. (Looks somewhat hopefully at Ulquiorra.)

Ulquiorra: (-_-)

3R15UK0UM31: (Clears throat) ANYWAYS...Ok, my dare is that Gin has to follow Aizen around  
all day clapping two coconuts together. XD Love Monty Python.

Gin: (While clapping coconuts) He isn't afraid to eaten by hollows, or given to fangirls, or locked in a closet with Charlotte…

Aizen: NO!

3R15UK0UM31: Also, if Nnoitra's still a bard, have him also following Aizen and singing about how Aizen isn't afraid to die in nasty ways. XD I hope I'm not the only one who  
gets this. -Erisu Koumei, signing off!

Nnoitra: (In the bard custom) Hey Ichimaru! He also isn't afraid to be killed by everyone in the room, or blown up with ceros, or thrown in a volcano!

Aizen: STOP IT!

MC: …suffer…NEXT UP IS… Ominias!

Ominias: Hiya! It's me again! =3So, Yay! Arashi-chan can visit! ^^x I'll make it relatively brief...I think...? Anyways, dares! I dare everyone to have a drawing contest, and the judges are: *drum roll* Byakuya and Rukia! (what, with Byakuchi's cookie thing, and Rukia's Chappy...)

MC: At least I won't…

Ominias: MC participates too!

MC: Dammnit!

Ominias: Also, EVERYONE FOR THEMSELVES GLOMPING SPREE! Yay! Last  
dare...I dare Renji and Byakuya to play against each other in a classic  
arcade-style game of Pac-man, Super Mario, and Soul Calibur on Wii! Hehe...

Everyone: (Drawing)

Renji and Byakuya: (Play the Wii games and Renji beats Byakuya in all three games!)

Renji: HA!

Byakuya: -_-

Rukia: Byakuya…its time to judge!

Byakuya and Rukia: Yachiru is the winner!

Yachiru: yay! Candy! (Eats the candy prize)

Everyone: (Glomps someones) OUCH!

MC: Next is…

Arashi: Sheiri…

Sheiri: My first order of business. *glomps Toushiro* OHMIGOSH YOU'RE SO KAWAII~!  
okay. now that I have shown the love, you get to be tortured. I dare Toushiro  
to do a hand stand for 6 hours straight, no breaks, even if he passes out from  
having all the blood rush to his head, he has to stay on his hands! And Barragan has to stop acting like a tyrant for and entire chapter.

Barragan: Free candy for all!

Yachiru: YAY! (*eats more*)

Toshiro: (*Tries but falls*)

Rangiku: Hes too drunk!

MC: Next is…

Arashi: Shiroyu-kun…

MC: Hey! That's my line!

Arashi: (Rolls eyes)

Shiroyu-kun: Haha! First of all: -glomps Byakuya, Ichigo and Gin- Ok, here I come!  
I dare Kenpachi to propose to Unohana!

Everyone: (GASP)

Kenpachi: Hey Unohana! Want to get hitched?

Unohana: Love too!

Everyone: Aww…

Kenpachi: (Glare)

Everyone: AHHH!!  
Shiroyu-kun: I dare Ikkaku to propose to Kiego's sister!

Mizuho: I Accept!

Ikkaku: Huh? Accept what?

Mizuho: Your proposal!

Everyone (Save Mizuho): Huh?  
Shiroyu-kun: I dare Ikkaku to apply hair-gro( to make his hair grow fast! And I want to  
see how he looks like then.)

Arashi: (*Pours Hair gro on Ikkaku*)

Ikkaku: HEY! WHAT THE FU…. (Pink Hair grows out)

Everyone: (O.o)

Arashi: (Cuts it off)  
Shiroyu-kun: I dare Rukia to give Byakuya a haircut.(Then make him apply hair-gro too!)

Rukia: (Does and His grows wildly)

Byakuya: Senbonzakura!

(Appears and starts cutting his hair with a barber's kit.)

Everyone: (O.o)

Arashi: Lady Spirituelle! Get out here!

MC: (8O)

Lady Spirituelle: (1) Aaroniero will say he loves me and then hold my hand the entire chapter. I  
love him whether his head looks like Kaien or a jar!

Aaroniero: I love you! (Kisses forehead and holds hand)

Lady Spirituelle: (2) Grimmjow, when I said "Luppi" I meant the Arrancar, not the captain. Hug Luppi the Arrancar and kiss him for 5 seconds while everyone takes pictures that will be put on FaceBook. No killing him, either! Cruel, ain't I?

Grimmjow and Luppi: (Kiss while everyone takes pics and piy them on facebook)

Grimmjow: WHY ME!

Lady Spirituelle: (3) The Arrancars will sing "This is Halloween" from the Nightmare Before Christmas.

Arrancar: (Sing)

Lady Spirituelle: (4) Ichigo's Inner Hollow will take control of his body and then sing "What's This?" from the Nightmare Before Christmas.

Hichigo: (Sings and kills Yammy)  
Lady Spirituelle: (5) Rukia and Renji will get a rushed marriage (with Ukitake as the minister) and Byakuya can't object. Take his zanpakuto, tie him down and duct tape his mouth shut if you must. And Uryu gets to make the wedding dress.  
Renji and Rukia: (Blush) Uhh..

Byakuya: I approve…

Everyone: (O.o) WHAT!?!

Byakuya: She could always do worse…. (Looks at Ichigo)

Ichigo: HEY!

MC: All the weddings will happen at the end of the chapter….

Arashi: Che..

Lady Spirituelle: (6) Aizen will admit that he is the father of Light Yagami from Death Note. How else would a person grow up and act like that?!

Aizen: I am not…

Luppi*: I have the results!

DK: In the Case of Light Yagami…Aizen…you are the father!

Momo: CAPTAIN AIZEN!!!!

Everyone: (o.o) Wow Aizen…

Aizen: That test is a lie…

DK: No the cake is a lie.

Arashi: (Rolls Eyes) Star Tours Traveler! Get your ass out here!

MC and Ominias : ARASHI! APPOLGISE!

Arashi: Che…whatever…

Star Tours Traveler: Bows respectfully to Gotei 13 Captains and Gin) I'm not the glomping type.  
Anyway my dares are... 1) I dare Orihime, Neliel, Halibel, Yoruichi, Kukaku, and Matsumoto, and  
Mila-Rose to wear skimpy bikinis in front of Chizuru for a full hour and for  
Chizuru not to do anything ** related the whole time. And Soi Fon cannot see Yoruichi during this dare either.  
StrykrWolf: (Glares at Star Tours Traveler) Hmph!

Chizuru: WHAT!

(Girls come out in the skimpy bikinis)

Chizuru: (Nosebleeds) Yay…

Majority of Males: (Nosebleeds) Wow…

Star Tours Traveler: Unohana must undo her braid and Nanao must take off her glasses. (I must  
know what they look like without them)  
(Unohana takes out her braid and Nanao takes off her glasses)

Yachiru: Yay! (Re braids hair)

Everyone: (Paralyzed by fear from her stare)

MC: Last one! Yaoifangirl2013!

Yaoifangirl2013: Who! Go Aizen!*Glomps Aizen* I dare Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to dance to  
Caramelldansen in bunny outfits.(I think you guys are so cool, but not as cool  
as Aizen-sama though.)

(They do it)

MC: BEACH TIME!

Everyone: YAY!!!!

* * *

(During the 3 hour Train ride)

Apache: Telsa! Stop touching me!

Telsa: I'm not touching you!

Barragan: QUIET I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!

Toshiro: I hate the heat…

Jinta: are we there yet?

MC: NO!

Jinta: how about now?

Luppi: NO!

Yammy: I need to go poo!

Stark: But you just went…

Grimmjow: Stop before he…

Yammy: Oh oh!

DK: EWW! That's it your riding outside with Wonderweiss!

Tosen: Wonderweiss is outside? Then who have I been petting?

Ulquiorra: Harribel's luggage…

Soi Fon: FOR THE LAST TIME OMEADEA! I DON"T HAVE ANY PAPER!

Urahara: Maybe you'll get lucky Orihime…and someone will dare you two to marry!

Orihime: (Faints)

Ichigo: (Deathglares Urahara)

Gin: I spy a bat.

Rangiku: where I don't see?

Ulquiorra: Trash…

Sun-Sun: Nice tongue ring!

Shinji: Thanks!

Hiyori: Stop sticking your tongue out!

Mashiro: Kensei! I'm bored!

Kensei: THEN GO TO SLEEP!

Lisa: (Reading)

Love: Let me see!

Lisa: No..

Rose: (Reading Shonen Jump)

Love: Let me see!

Rose: No you'll spoil it!

Momo: Captain Aizen!

Aizen: what?

Momo: will you marry me?

Toshiro: NOOOOO!!!!

Rangiku: He fainted! Quick someone get water!

Gin: I spy a Shark!

Harribel: I spy a stupid fox…

Yumichika: That bathroom is hideous! Who was in it last?

Unohana: Captain General Yamamoto…

Yamamoto: Zzz….

Shuhei: Who drank all the sake!?!

Iba: *Hic*

* * *

(At MC's private Beach)

Ukitake: Let the weddings begin! Ikkaku and Mizuho…

Mizuho: WE DO! (Kisses Ikkaku and drags him to their Honeymoon suit)

Everyone: (o.o) Wow…

Keigo:  Why me…

Ukitake: Next Byakuya and Hisana and Isshin and maski are going to renew their vows!

Everyone: Aww…

Ukitake: Next up is…*Cough*

Luppi*: are you okay? (o.o)

Nnoitra: Renji and Rukia to you to swear to (censored) each others brains out?

Everyone: (O.o)

Renji and Rukia: WHAT!

Nnoitra: You may kiss the bitc..

DK BRIDE!

(They kiss)

Everyone: Yay!

Ukitake: I feel better now…last up is Kenpachi and Unohana!

Kenpachi and Unohana: WE DO! (Kisses and Leaves)

Everyone: yay?

Szayzel: WAIT! I'm marrying DK!

Everyone: (O.o)

Nnoitra: Like Hell! I'm marrying her!

Everyone: (gasp)

(A massive explosion happens inside the wedding hall)

* * *

**AN: WHO WILL DK MARRY? What caused the explosion? How long will the honeymooners be gone? Why am I asking you this? Find out next chapter!**


	14. Epilouge?

TWISTED ENTERTAINMENT: EPILOGUE?

**I do not own Bleach or any of its characters….**

**Usually, this would be chapter 14 and the start of season 2 of the dares…**

**But do the school and other reasons…it won't be published until September or possibly October if my work load is that bad.**

**The other thing is that season 2 is going to be different then season 1.**

**It will mostly be everyone battling the Mary Sues/Gary Stus.**

**So should I make a spin off story just involving the battles or should I add them to this story? If I do I won't be able to do dares (Yes. This is a method to the madness.).**

**Please comment, -Master Bleach**

**Gary Stu: Mahahahaahh!!! All the females will be in my Harem!!!**

**Mary Sue: Mahahahahahah!!!!! All the Males will be in mine!**


	15. Halibel: Glomps MC

**AN: The Chapter is finally up! Military School…**

**Anyway, I decided to make a spin-off story for the explosion and the Gary Stu and Mary Sue battles. Also the wedding will be in that story too, its called Bleach Vs Perfection, and will be published here soon. Other than that enjoy the chapter!**

**(*Note: This Chapter happens after the battles and the wedding.)**

Aizen: (Holding a laser) Now…I will be God! Minions!

Momo: Yes Captain Aizen?

Dordonii: Yes Lord Aizen?

Aizen: Time to put the plan in action!

Momo & Dordonii: Yes!

--

Golde: You ready Yachiru?

Yachiru: Yay! Candy! WOOT!

Gantenbainne: What are you two doing?

Golde: Going to candy land!

Yachiru: Yay! *Opens the Gate*

Golde: tell everyone else to behave! Bye!

Gantenbainne: (O.o) What just happened?

* * *

Stark: (Sleeping) Zzz…Zzz…Zzz…

Lilynette: WAKE UP! You have to do the disclaimer!

Stark: Zzz…Zzz…Zzz…

Lilynette: MasterBleach doesn't own Bleach at all…WAKE UP!

Stark: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

MC: First up is… XxMistress-Senda-SchifferxX!

XxMistress-Senda-SchifferxX: Yay I really love you Ulquiorra *blushes but refrains from hugging* (I don't want to make him mad) well lets see umm I dare Yamamoto to dress like a prostitute.

Yamamoto: (Dresses as a prostitute) I look like an female Arrancar!

Female Arrancars: (Deathglares Yamamoto)

XxMistress-Senda-SchifferxX: Gin has to lick anyone who says his name.

Gin: Really? Hey Matsumoto!

Matsumoto: Yeah Gin?

Gin: (Licks Matsumoto)

Matsumoto: 8O

Kida: Gin!

Gin: (Licks Kida)

Kida: 8D

Senny: (Deathglares Gin)

XxMistress-Senda-SchifferxX: Momo has to ** slap Aizen even if its against her will(payback for toushiro).

Momo: NOOOOO!!!!! I LOVE HIM! *Cries*

DK: I'll tear you arm off and beat him with it if you don't…

Nnoitra: I've taught her well *smiles*

Momo: (Half-Heartedly smacks Aizen) I'm SORRY!!!!! *Cries even more*

Aizen: Remember the plan Momo…

Momo: *Goes Toward MC*

XxMistress-Senda-SchifferxX: Mayuri has to destroy every lab he has or ill do it myself *glares menacingly*.

Mayuri: NEVER! Nemu! Go! Defeat her!

Nemu: *Is too busy talking with Uryru to notice*

(All of Mayuri's Labs are blown up by XxMistress-Senda-SchifferxX)

Mayuri: NOOOOOO!!!!

XxMistress-Senda-SchifferxX: Matsumoto has to wear the most revealing thing in her closest

Matsumoto: (Goes into a closet and comes out in an altered Captains Jacket (Squad 10))

Everyone (Save for Hitsugaya): (Faints from blood loss)

Hitsugaya: MATSUMOTO! Was that made from my missing Captain's Jacket!?

Matsumoto: Maybe…

(Everyone gets up in a pool of their own blood)

XxMistress-Senda-SchifferxX: Hmm byakuya has to let himself get a lap dance from charlotte

without throwing up (im sorry bya-kun T-T)

Byakuya: (O.o) No…

Charlotte: (Does the Lap dance)

Byakuya: (Vomits on Charlotte)

Charlotte: Eww….

XxMistress-Senda-SchifferxX: Tatsuki has to act super girly and lastly Grimmjow has to beat himself up.

Tasuki: I love you all! *Goes around hugging people*

Grimmjow: (Beats himself up to a bloody pulp)

XxMistress-Senda-SchifferxX: XD I hope these weren't too lame ^-^ I hope Ulquiorra doesn't hate me for saying I love him *watery eyed* that would make me sad and I luv you to MC *kisses both on the cheek, kicks Aizen and skips home to watch xHOlic*

Aizen: OUCH!

Ulquiorra: *blushes*

Halibel: (Glares at XxMistress-Senda-SchifferxX)

MC: Next up is…. PiFace314!

PiFace314: Whoo! That was awesome! LOL at Szayel and Nnoitra. Now, because I love you

All so much, I'm going to give you nice dares... except for Charlotte.

Charlotte: Why only me? *Cries* Its because I'm Beautiful isn't it?

PiFace314: Szayel and Nnoitra will have to play Tekken. The winner gets to make out with

DK for a minute. However... I choose the people you play as. Szayel is Kuma, and Nnoitra is Lili.

DK: HELL YES!

(Szayel and Nnoitra play with Szayel getting a perfect victory on Nnoitra 10 times.)

Nnoitra: He CHEATED!!!

Szayel: No…you just suck! *Kisses Dk for 2 minutes*

DK: :D

PiFace314: Kenpachi and Unohana must confess that they already have a kid (I know you

do, I'm writing a fanfic all about it).

Unohana: Everyone is like a child to me…

Kenpachi: Uh…yeah…what she said/…*Shifty eye*

Everyone: Huh?

PiFace314: Yachiru and Ururu need to switch personalities for the entire chapter.

Yachiru: *Is still in Candy Land*

Ururu: *umm…yay candy?*

PiFace314: Everybody gets to slap Charlotte, except Yumi...he can attempt to bash

Charlotte's brains in once

Everyone: *slaps Charlotte*

Yumichika: *Holds Head masher 5000*

Charlotte: NOOO!!!! I'm To Sexy to die!!!!

Yumichika: *Kills Charlotte*

PiFace314: Yoruichi and Grimmjow need to dress up as Garfield and hello Kitty respectively.

Grimmjow: *Dresses up as Garfield*

Neliel: *Glomps him*

Yoruichi: *Dresses up as Hello Kitty*

Tasuki and Soi Fon: *Glomps her*

PiFace314: Oh, before I forget! *hands rocket launcher to Nnoitra and bazooka to

Kenpachi" Have fun guys! *runs to makeshift bomb shelter*

Nnoitra: *Fires Rocket launcher at Szayel*

Kenpachi: *Fires Bazooka at random things*

MC: (O.o) My poor…division…

Halibel: *huggles MC*

MC: (O.o) Next up is…Chillis!

Chillis: I dare... (Glares at everyone) Chad, Ulquiorra and Byakuya to start a

Conversation with the dumbest topic ever, it has to make sense, with no

Offences, cursing, etc... If they don't want to do that they will have to be in a closet with Charlotte,

Wearing boxers only and being forced to French kiss him!

Chad: Glomping!

Byakuya: I get Glomped a lot…

Ulquiorra: Halibel has been Glomping MC a lot recently…

(30 minutes later)

Chad: I don't like Ichigo in that way1 *Leaves*

Byakuya: Nor do I hold affections for Renji in that Nature! *leaves*

Chillis: Urahara has to act like a normal person (no creepy smiles, no double meaning phrases) and to dress properly (no hat, no fan and no clogs)!

(Urahara does it and wears jeans and a shirt)

Soi Fon and Hiyori: (Rolling on the floor) Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!

MC: Next up is …. Sin-sempai!

Sin-sempai: Since I'm a slave to trends. *glomps Rangiku, sun-sun, and Halibel* Ok I had to get that out of my system.

MC: …

Sin-Sempai: My first dare is for Halibel and Rangiku to hug Toshiro, if he complains then lock him in a closet with Charlotte.

(They Hug him without him saying anything.)

Everyone: (o.o) What happened to him?

MC: The Aizen Momo thing really messed him up….

Momo: 8Prepares to hit MC in the back of the head with a bat). Jerk!

MC: (O.o)

Halibel: (Sonidos behind Momo and takes the bat) No…

MC: (o.o) wow…okay...

Sin-Sempai: My second is for Aizen to be handcuffed to Loly and Melony. I suppose I'll make this next one my last, you must give Wonderweiss a chainsaw and sugar.

Loly and Melony: We love you Aizen-Sama! *Handeed cuffed to him*

Momo: I LOVE HIM MORE! *Gets into a fight with them)

Aizen: I'm the meat in an idiot sandwich!

MC: Next is Shiroyu-kun!

Shiroyu-kun: It rawks man! KenUno! Haha lols. Okay I shall dare now but first: -Glomps Byakuya Ichigo and Gin- Love you guys!

Byakuya: My fan…

Shiroyu-kun: 1) I dare Barragan and Yamamoto to dance waltz!

Barragan: NO! Not until he changes his clothes!

Yamamoto: (still dressed as a prostitute) Zzzzz…

Zommari: Is he sleeping?

Ukitake: He does that sometimes…

(Yamamoto and Barragan dance)

Shiroyu-kun: 2) I dare Hyorinmaru and Senbonzakura to have a contest of who have the longer hair

(They compare and Hyorinmaru wins!)

Hyorinmaru: What do I win?

MC: An all expensive paid visit to Yumichika's Beautiful Peoples Salon!

Shiroyu-kun: 3) I dare Espada 1,2,3,4,5 and 6 to dress up as their respective animal when they are hollows ie: Harribel=shark, Stark=wolf etc etc. And for a bit of fun Gin to dress up as a fox, Aizen to dress up as a teddy bear( must with bow!) and Tousen to dress up as a...ahem...naked mole rat.(they are blind, at least)

(They all go into changing rooms)

Stark: (comes out in a wolf costume) I'm tired…*sleeps in the costume*

Barragan: (Comes out as a skull) I'm not an animal!

Halibel: (comes out as a Shark) …

Ulquiorra: (Comes out as a Bat) …

Nnoitra: (Comes out as a Mantis) …

DK: :D (Glomps him)

Grimmjow: (Comes out as a Panther) Grrr…

Neliel: *Glomps Him*

MC: well that's all the dares…

(Ominias and StrykrWolf rush in)

Ominias: Hey! We have dares too!

StykrWolf: Yeah! Here is the package you requested! *Hands MC a Huge Box*

MC: Thanks…go ahead with your dares…

Ominias: I dare (hehehe) MC, Luppi, and DK to lead a big

parade in the middle of Karakura town, with everyone in a line behind them!

Playing instruments! (can I join too? I can play the piano...) Also, I dare

Chad to sing! Hmm...sing Alones by Aqua Timez!

(An hour later-everyone has there float ready with Chad about to sing…when)

Yamamoto: *Burns everything* SOUL REAPERS DON"T DO THIS!!!!!

(Everyone comes back…)

Ominias: Last dare! I dare all of the Bleach characters to stay completely still

(that includes zanpakutoh, etc.) while their fangirls glomp them! And,

afterwards get hand-cuffed to them!

Everyone: NOOOOOOO!!!

(The Fangirls come in a swarm and hand cuff themselves to their favorites)

DK: 9Is handcuffed to Szayel and Nnoitra) This wasn't as bad I though…

MC: ( Hand Cuffed to Halibel) Ditto!

Ominias: (Handcuffed to Hitsugaya) Your turn Wolf!!!

StrykrWolf: (Handcuffed to Soi Fon) I dare Harribel to dress up as a shark then go up to random people and yell 'RAWR!' in their face.

Halibel: (To MC) RAWR! (To Soi Fon) RAWR! (She does this to everyone dragging Mc along with her)

MC: -_-

Wolf: I dare Omaeda to be put in front of the most delicious looking food you can

think of and he can't eat any of it because he's on a diet! (that's what you

get for annoying Soi Fon!)

Omaeda: (Watches everyone eat the food) Noooo!

* * *

**AN: Look for the spin off story…to learn of who Dk is married too!**

**Also to learn…**

**Why Halibel Glomps Mc**

**Why Neliel Glomps Grimmjow**

**How Golde and Yachiru got into Candyland**

**Speaking off Candyland….**

**Golde: *Eating The Candy Man***

**Yachiru: *Eating a candy car***

* * *


	16. Aizen is Win?

Twisted Entertainment Chapter 15

**AN: The spin off is on hold until other stories are updated.**

**You still won't know who DK married until it is made though.**

* * *

MC: *Reading Bleach chapters 175-176* … *Thunderstorm clouds form*

Everyone: *Eating Breakfast*

MC: ….*Stares at Aizen with a dark cold and malicious glare*

Aizen: *Sees the glare* What?

(Lightning angrily strikes from the roaring thunderclouds. Pillars of Fire and Ice rise from the ground and destroy near by tables. Tornadoes start to form inside the thunderclouds.)

Everyone: (O.o) What the….*Lightning strikes the food*

Aizen: *Backing away slowly* What is wrong with him?

StrykrWolf: Looks like….

DK: …He found out….

Luppi: …about what Aizen did….

Senny: …to Halibel….

Golde: Well we have a good 15% chance of survival as long as he doesn't…

(An Earthquake begins to destroying everything on the ground, open huge fissures that erupt with Magma.)

Golde: (-_-) …that.

(The 7th division along with most of the 6th and 8th divisions is totally destroyed, with the 5th and 9th divisions quickly following suit.)

Golde: Okay…everyone to the 13th division before he kills us with his temper tantrum…

(Everyone evacuates to the 13th division and watches the mayhem.)

FlashStep: My division…

ZamEric: Mine too…

Dac: Well your divisions might be damaged…but I'm not! I'll be here and being sexy for years to come! :D

Charlotte: Master Bleach doesn't own Bleach or any of its Characters! ~

(Every Division aside from 1st and 13th is totally destroyed.)

MC: **I WON'T FORGIVE YOU AIZEN!!!!!**

(In the Squad 13 Barracks)

StrykrWolf: (-_-') Umm…since MC is…"having a moment" who is going to host the chapter?

Rotrum: **GOLDE! KILL HIM! HE DESTORYED MY DIVISION!!!!**

Kida: Mine too…*Cries*

Luppi: *Crying* Why is it always the pretty things that die!!!  
Jin: …

Arceus03: My cookies…and Band-Aids…

Golde: Well until he calms down we can't do anything really…

StrykrWolf: Umm…guys?

DK: ME! Pick me!

ILP: Zzz…zzz…

Ominias: *Reading paper* Ichigo gets to lead the chapter!

Everyone: (O.o) What?

* * *

**Ichigo**: Okay! *Reading paper* First is…

**Uryruu**: Why does he get to lead the chapter?

**Aizen**: I should lead it.

**Hiyori**: No me!

**Malyuri**: I'm the smartest so me!

**Szayel**: No I'm the Smartest!

**Kenpachi**: I'm the strongest so me!

**Yachiru**: *Snatches paper* Ominias is next!

**Ominias**: (O.o) Okay… Hichigo kisses Orihime right in front of Ichigo. A fight between the Soul Reaper and Hollow will soon follow. Heh, I made a rhyme.

**Orihime**: *Watching the battle for leadership*

**Hichigo**: *Aggressively shoves his tongue down her throat*

**Ichigo**: *Is being jumped by Hiyori, Aizen, Uryruu and Kenpachi*

**Tatsuki**: *Kicks Hichigo in the ribs* JERK! STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!!

**Hichigo**: *Punches Tatsuki and drags her and Orihime to a closet*

**Orihime**: *Is too shocked and terrified to do something.*

**Tatsuki**: *Is too hurt to fight back*

**Hichigo**: *Opens the Closet* What the hell?!

(Charlotte and Luppi (The Arrancar) are inside the closet making out)

**Charlotte**: Either join or get out!!!

**Luppi**: Yay!

(Hichigo throws both of them out and drags Orihime and Tatsuki in.)

**Wonderweiss**: *Sees Hichigo and goes in the closet as well*

**Hichigo**: GET OUT OF HERE!

**Wonderweiss**: Ohhh…ahhhhooo…

**Orihime**: Kotenzanshun! I reject! *Fires Tsubaki at Hichigo*

(Hichigo is blown threw the closet door)

**Tatsuki**: Way to go Orihime! *Gives Orihime a pat on the back*

**Orihime**: Thanks! :D

**Wonderweiss**: Ohhh…aahhh…oooo….*Picks nose*

**Ominias**: Umm…

**Lisa**: Dare 2 is… Grimmjow, using the Jashin religion as an excuse, will get revenge on all the people who took pictures of him kissing Luppi the Arrancar.

**Grimmjow**: YES! REVENGE! *Goes on a killing spree*

**Majority of Everyone**: (x.x) *Are Dead*

**StrykrWolf**: (O.o) IF MC is crazy…then who is going to bring them back to life?

**Survivors**: (O.o) Oh-oh….

**Orihime**: Umm….Grimmjow killed MC also so….

**Everyone** :( Alive): …

**Ominias**: Oh no!

**Aizen**: Dare 3 is…. Aizen has to spend some "father-son time" with Light Yagami. Together they will plot to rule the world!

**Aizen & Light**: I WILL BE GOD! *Start plotting*

**Grimmjow**: *Reads Dare* Ulquiorra will admit that he is really the ghost of L Lawiet from Death Note...and that he wants some candy…

**Ulquiorra**: I am not…*secretly eats candy*

**Aaroniero**: *Is missing*

**Ominias**: *Is gone also*

(The Ichigo Vs Uryru Vs Chad Vs Kenpachi Vs Ikkaku Vs Renji Vs Bounto Vs Hiyori Vs Yammy Vs Barragan Vs Yamamoto Vs Kaname Vs Rabid Fanboys/Fangirls end.)

**Ichigo**: *Nearly Dead* *Huff* Next….*Huff*…*Huff*…is SilverMoon123. *Passes out*

**SilverMoon123**: (O.o) Tie Grimmjow to a chair and make him watch Luppi eat all his catnip.

**Lisa**: *Ties Grimmjow up*

**Grimmjow**: (Evilgrin) Kinky….

**Luppi ****(Arrancar)**: *Eats his catnip* Yuck! This tastes awful!

**Grimmjow**: *Breaks free and kills Luppi* Wimp.

**SilverMoon123**: Make Ulquiorra and Byakuya act cheerful for the whole round!

**Ulquiorra**: *Does happy dance*

**Byakuya**: *Does the Dance with Ulquiorra*

**SilverMoon123**: Make all the Espada dress up and dance the Macarena!

**Rukia**: Here! *Hands them Chappy suits*

**Espada**: *Do the dance wearing Chappy suits* …

**SilverMoon123**: lock everybody in a closet with a sugar-high Yachiru.

**Yachiru**: *High on Sugar* WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

**Orihime**: *With a Sugar High Yachiru on her head* Stop it Yachiru!

**Hachigen**:*Healing Shinji* PiFace314…your up!

**PiFace314**: Whoo! Epic, man! Love y'all! *glomps Nnoitra, Kenpachi, Yumichika, Ikkaku and Yachiru, then spits on Charlotte's grave*

**Nnoitra**: Then kill Szayel for me!

**Kenpachi**: Then dare Ichigo to fight me to the death!

**Yumichika**: Of course….I'm Beautiful so…you should love me!

**Ikkaku**: Then get me away from her! *Points to Mizuho*

**Mizuho**: Mahahahahaha!!! Hes mine! ALL MINE!!! *Crazy stare*

**PiFace314**: Okay, now, because Nnoitra was so epicly pwned during the last game, he and Szayel are going to play for the same stakes, but you'll be playing... Love

Love Shine on DDR! Yeah!

(Szayel wins again scoring Perfect while Nnoitra didn't score 1 point)

**Nnoitra**: (.) ARGH! *Destroys the DDR Machine*

**PiFace314**: Byakuya needs to wear a Michael Jackson suit and dance to Thriller

**Byakuya**:*Puts on Suit and dances* Thriller! Thriller Night!

**Everyone**: (O.o) She didn't say sing it….

**PiFace314**: Kenpachi needs to dress up like Sonic.

**Kenpachi**: *Puts on Sonic suit* I don't get it…..

**Everyone Else**: (O.0) *Giggles*

**PiFace314**: Nemu and Matsumoto must switch personalities (hehehe...)

**Matsumoto**: How may I be of service?

**Hitsugaya**: Do your paperwork! *Hands her a Stack the size of Yachiru*

**Matsumoto**: *Does Paperwork* …*Tears up*

**Hitsugaya**: (-_-) Are you crying?

**Nemu**: *Plays hooky with Uryru*

**Mayuri**: NEMU! COME HERE AND BE MY HUMAN SHEILD!

**Nemu**: *Ignores him*

**Mayuri**: *Holds Self destruct Button* NEMU! YOU USELESS (Censored) GET OVER HERE NOW!!!!

**Nemu**: *Hugs Mayuri* Sorry Master! I got to go!

**Mayuri**: *Passes out due to lack of air* ….

**PiFace314**: Ichigo gets to boot his dad in the head!

**Ichigo**: *Throws Yammy's boot at Isshin's head.

**Isshin**: *Is knocked out by the smell*

**PiFace314**: And Yammy... must act like Godzilla the whole chapter!

**Yammy**: ARGH!!!! *Fires Ceros at furniture and smashes things*

**PiFace314**: Oh, and there's gonna be a party, with Ikkaku as the disco ball!

(Komamura sticks Ikkaku in the ceiling and everyone starts partying!)

**Ikkaku**: When I get down from here….your all dead!

**PiFace314**: And Ikkaku... I know I'm gonna regret this, but... *hands him Excalibur* Have fun! *runs to MC* Protect me!

**Ikkaku**: * Blows up the Island everyone was one* Mahahahahahahahaha!!!!

(Everyone swims to the next Island nearby.)

**MC**: (-_-) *Makes a call*

**Chad**: Next up…is… StrykrWolf…

**StrykrWolf: **I wonder what's in the box I gave you? Hmm....

**MC**: *On the phone* Fuzz? Yeah. Yeah. About 100. No. It isn't ready yet…

**StrykrWolf: **I dare Yamamoto and Barragan to go jump in a frozen lake.

**Yamamoto & Barragan**: *Jump into Lake Draco* HELP! WE FALLEN AND CAN"T GET UP!

**StrykrWolf**: I dare everybody to play a game where you shut off all of the lights and

Flash Step/Sonido/Run as fast as you can and the last one standing wins!

**Tosen**: Well were on an Island so…Bankai! Suzumushi Shuushiki, Enma Korogi!

(Everyone crashes into each other leaving Tosen the winner.)

**StrykrWolf**: I dare Yoruichi, Grimmjow, and Mila-Rose to sing the Meow Mix

Jingle...*yells* DK, you wanna sing this too? :D

**DK: **(Is being used a tug-of-war rope between Szayel and Nnoitra)

**Yoruichi/Grimmjow/Mila-Rose**: Meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow-

**Sun-Sun/Apache**: Mahahahahahahahahahaa!!!

**Yoruichi/Grimmjow/Mila-Rose: **Meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow, MEOW MEOW MEOW!!

**Momo**: Remember everyone! Ex-Captain Aizen is the best! So only nice dares for him please! Next up is Chillis…

* * *

**(Away from everyone else)**

**Aizen**: Okay so your clear on the plan?

**Zommari**: Yes.

**Dordonii**: You bet!

**Aizen**: As soon as you steal the keys, well go back to the mausoleum and gain all the power!

**Zommari**: …

**Dordonii**: I'll be the best Espada ever!!! *Starts dancing*

**Gin**: Hmm…so simple Aizen? It isn't like you….

**Tosen**: Is that a brain slug on your head Aizen?

**Aizen**: *Pulls the slug off* Thank you Tosen…now I can make extremely complicated plans again!

**Gin**: …

**Tosen**: …

* * *

**Chillis**: Nice~! Er... I dare Byakuya (sorry man) to have a special room for

Yachiru-chan next to your own quarters and to let her glomp you anytime when

she returns from candyland... or you go to candyland and let her glomp you

there.

**Byakuya**: (-_-) *Sigh* Why me…

**Chillis**: I dare Grimmjow *evil grin* to be in a closet full of catnip before trying to

Fight someone.

**Hiyori**: *Shoves Grimmjow into a closet full of Catnip* HA!

**MC**: *Still on the phone* Yep. No. No. Grimmjow. Yes. Yes. Maybe. How soon? How much? I'll give you Grimmjow for the week…*Pushes Hanataro to the closet with a piece of paper and a fan covered in catnip*

**Hanataro: (**T-T) Why me? *Reads Paper*

**Hiyori**: *Throws Grimmjow out of the closet* FIGHT TIME KITTY!

**Grimmjow**: *High on Catnip* Purrr…*Rolls around on the ground*

**Hanataro**: *Beats Grimmjow with the Catnip fan* I'm sorry! (T-T)

Everyone: (O.o) This is disturbing….

**Chillis**: And finally I dare Charlotte to dress properly!! And stop being a drag queen

on crack...

**Charlotte**: (Wears Halibel's outfit) Beautiful!

**Everyone**: (.) MY EYES!!!

**Halibel**: My…clothes…he stole them!

**Chillis**: (Glomps Toshiro and Ulquiorra) ADIOSITO~! (translate that Aizen~!)

**Aizen**: You comment to me that I'm God! *Evilsmile*

**Ichigo**: Next person is-

**Hiyori**: *Slaps Ichigo with sandal* x-x SilverRain x-x!

**Ichigo**: Ouch! Watch it! Snaggletooth!

**Hiyori**: WHAT WAS THAT!! *Attacks Ichigo*

**x-x SilverRain x-x**: , I dare Uryuu and Szayel to go on a National Treasure heist with me, who lacks all coordination. ...And historical smarts.

**(**In Harou's Cavern**)**

**Uryru**: *Holds Idol* You triggered all the traps…

**Szayel**: *Holds SilverRain* Please don't ask us this again…

**x-x SilverRain x-x:** After that, we all get drunk and play Twister! The others

can join, except Yammy and Charlotte and Yamamoto!

**Everyone: ***Plays Drunken Twister*

**Yamamoto**: SOUL REAPERS DON"T PLAY TWISTER! *Burns mat*

**Barragan**: ARRANCARS DON"T PLAY AT ALLL! *Ages spinner*

**Charlotte**: I'm SEXY! *Strips*

**Everyone**: AH!!!!!

**Yoruichi**: Next is….the last person, XxMistress-Senda-SchifferxX!

**XxMistress-Senda-SchifferxX: **I didnt realize Halilbel was into MC I apologize for my lack of sense but anyway *kisses Ulquiorra real quick* loves you ulqui-kun but yea mustn't be a bother so to the dares.

**Ulquiorra**: Hmm…

**XxMistress-Senda-SchifferxX: **Shinji has to go out on a date with Hiyori and do what

couples do. *laughes darkly*

**Hiyori**: WHAT! *Escapes*

(Kensei, Love and Rose bring her back)

**Shinji**:*Kisses Hiyori*

**Hiyori**: *Blushes and hits him with her sandal*

**XxMistress-Senda-SchifferxX: **Ichigo hasnt been doing much lately so he has to

dress as a girl and flirt with his hollow. Muahaha let the hollow materailize.

**Ichigo**: *Dressed as Rukia* Such nice urm…skin you have?

**Hichigo**: *Licks lips* You bet baby! *Grabs Ichigo*

**Ichigo**: THIS IS TOO MESSED UP! *Escapes*

**XxMistress-Senda-SchifferxX: **I saw those shifty eyes kenpachi so now you must reveal the truth of you and unohanas child.

**Kenpachi**: *Is missing*

**Unohana**: Sorry but Ken-chan is busy…..

**XxMistress-Senda-SchifferxX: **Momo you have to kick Aizen in the balls hard or else

*holds up a scythe*

**Momo**: *Kicks Aizen* I LOVE YOU Ex-Captain Aizen! *Cries*

**Hitsugaya**: *Drak Glare at Momo and Aizen*

**Everyone**: *Shaking* Is it cold in here?

**XxMistress-Senda-SchifferxX: **Chizuru has to admit that shes actually a guy.

**Chizuru**: No I'm not…I just act like one…a little bit….*Glomps Orihime*

**Tatsuki**: GET OFF HER!! *Kicks Chizuru off*

**XxMistress-Senda-SchifferxX: **Byakuya has to dress up as harry potter.

**Byakuya**: *Dressed as Harry Potter* I will have revenge for this…

**XxMistress-Senda-SchifferxX: **Barragan has to dress up as sailor mini moon, say

the catch phrases and attacks also.

**Barragan**: *In Costume* IN THE NAME OF THE MOON! I"LL SHALL PUNISH YOU!

**XxMistress-Senda-SchifferxX: **Finally kaien has to declares hes acutally

king triton from the little mermaid (sorry kai it had to be done)im such a

lame darer XD anyways maybe next time ill be able to ask ulquiorra on a date

*smiles lightly* well ill see you guys later *kisses ulquiorra and goes to

cheerleading practice*

**Kaien**: I may seem awesome like a king, but I'm not king triton….

**MC**: Well that's it for the dares!

**Momo**: Captain Aizen is WIN!

**Luppi***: NO…YUMICHIKA IS WIN!!!

* * *

**MC**: *Calling someone* Sapphire! You close out this chapter!

**Sapphire**: Hello everyone! I'm MC's Lieutenant! I'll start showing up next chapter and beyond!

**Aizen**: Great another person to defy me!

**Momo**: CAPTAIN AIZEN IS WIN!!!

**Gin**: *Reading Sailor Moon*

**Hitsugaya**: Please dare Momo to get a grip…

**Sapphire**: BLEACH GIRLS RULE!!! *Hugs Hiyori*

* * *

**AN: Thank you everyone who reviewed.**

**Keep them coming!**


	17. Kenny and Uno are Hosting!

Twisted Entertainment Chapter 16

**

* * *

**

AN:

Life…just life…

Also Drama…lots of that too…

* * *

Aizen: *Reads secret Santa list* I'm naughty!?!

Gin: *Reads the list as well* Yay! I get 101 ways to pester your co-workers!

Tosen: *Reads it as well?* I get…a clue?

Yachiru: *Sees them* I'M TELLING SANTA!!!!

Yamamoto: Yes…Yes…I know they all have been very naughty this year.

Aizen: Your not Santa …he is imaginary….thus he is a lie.

Yachiru: *Teary Eyed* what…*sniffles*…KENNY!!!!!

Yamamoto: Look at what you did…

Kenny: *Evil death glare the 3* Who made Yachiru cry? *Unsheathes Zanpaktou*

Unohana: Yes…Please tell us…*Death Smilie*

(Gin and Tosen are passed out while Aizen is struggling not to cry..)

Yamamoto: Ho Ho Ho! Master Bleach does not own Bleach.

* * *

Kenpachi: Hello…*Evil Grin*

Unohana: We are hosting the chapter today! *Warm smile*

Yachiru: Yay!!!

Toshiro: Where are the guys who usually do it?

Unohana: Nowhere Important…*Smiles at Hitsugaya*

Toshiro: …*gulp*…okay…

Kenpachi: First up is…StrykrWolf!

Unohana: sadly…she could not be here today to give her dares in person…

Grimmjow: Is that good?

Yachiru: I'll do it!!!! Now onto the dares...entirely dedicated to Yoruichi!!!!!

Yoruichi: Oh No…

Yachiru: Dare 1: Yoruichi (in her cat form) to go and attack Wonderweiss.

Tosen: What?!?

(Yoruichi transforms into her cat form and lunges at Wonderweiss.)

Wonderweiss: Ohhh…ahhoo…aaaoooo!!!!

Tosen: WONDERWEISS!! YOUR DEAD GRIMMJOW!!!!

Yachiru: Dare 2: I dare Grimmjow to get his catnip back only to have Yoruichi steal it before he can get close to it.

Kenpachi: Mean…I like it! *Gives Grimmjow his cat nip back*

Grimmjow: YES! (CENSORED) FINALLY…

Yoruichi: *Snatches it away* Nope.

Yachiru: I dare Rangiku to get all of her *drinks* back but Yoruichi steals all of her

*drinks* and has a drinking contest with Kukaku.

Rangiku: I miss my Sake…

Toshiro: Here you go Matsumoto…*Gives her 5 gallons of sake*

Rangiku: THANKS CAPTAIN!!! *Hugs him*

Yoruichi: *Takes it all and has a drinking contest with Kukaku*

Kukaku: That was fun…*Hic*...Just like old times…

Yachiru: Awe…last Dare for Wolfe-chan…Yoruichi (in her cat form) to be carried around by Soi Fon as Soi goes through a haunted house filled with her worst fears.

Yoruichi: (Transforms again) *Hic*

Soi Fon: *Grabs Yoruichi and walks into the house* Hmph.

(1 minute later *Inside the house*)

Soi Fon: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Yoruichi: AHHH!! SHHH!!!!! Not SO LOUD!!!!

Soi Fon: Sorry…Yoruichi-sama…AHHH!!!!

Unohana: Oh My…next is Chillis….

Chillis: Aizen... I just ^%$# hate you ESCUCHASTE PEDAZO DE ALCORNOQUE?!... and you name your army in Spanish... the shame...ANYWAY... I dare Byakuya, Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Aizen, Szayel and Grimmjow to dance the Caramelldansen while wearing any dress designed by Uryu...

Ichigo: Hell no!

Byakuya: I will not.

Ulquiorra: Only Trash would do this…

Szayel: I'm a scientist! Not a dancer!

Grimmjow: (Censored) No.

Aizen: I am god…thus I shall not degrade myself to such unimportant, time wasting activities…

Unohana: *Smilies at them all* Really?

(They all dance in the frilliest dresses Uryru has ever made.)

Chillis: And I dare all the Espada, including Gin, Tosen and Aizen to make a

Choreography, cheerleader choreography!

(They all try…but Yammy squashed them all…)

Kenpachi: lemonrocker!!! Get out here and dare these guys to fight me!!!

Lemonrocker: Someone should dare ulquiorra to

do something ridiculous like... sing a love song to the one he loves! And I

know he likes Someone! I hope! He so cute!

Ulquiorra: *Sings to a muffin, then eats it*

Everyone: o.o

Lemonrocker: And the MC should just Kill Aizen!!

Unohana: MC isn't here…but I'm sure we can find a substitute…

Everyone: *Kills Aizen*

Lemonrocker: And Little Toushiro she be forced to be hugged by Rangiku Without Complaining.

Rangiku: *Hugs Toshiro*

Toshiro: …*Passes out*

Lemonrocker: I love Ukitake!! He should just stay smiling! And happy and sitting and lots of candy!

Jushiro: Sure! *Makes Candy rain from the sky*

Yachiru: YAY!!! CANDY!!!!

Everyone else: NOOO!!!!!

Unohana: Ember Hinote, may we hear your dares please? *Warm smile*

Ember Hinote: Byakuya has to admit that he had always been in love with Soi Fon and

Soi Fon has to admit that she loves Byakuya.

Soi Fon: *In the corner, rocking back and forth, crushing Yourichi in a hug* The horror…the horror…Omaeda's ass…why…WHY!!?!

Byakuya: I'm married!

Hisana: He is!

Ember Hinote: Momo treats Toshiro as a little brother and he has to do everything she

says (and it can't be Aizen related) and has to go protective older sister on

him when Aizen hurts Toshiro.

Momo: Lets go eat watermelons shiro-chan!

Hitsugaya: That's Captain Hitsugaya, bed wetter Momo!

Ember Hinote: Ichigo is made the new 5th Division Captain…

Yamamoto: Ichigo Kurosaki…I now pronounce you Captain of 5th Squad, you may pick your vice-captain…

Ichigo: What? O.o

Kenpachi: Ominias!!!

Ominias: I dare Aizen to hug every arrancar there, and give out random edible cookies as

a treaty.

(Aizen does this until Halibel stabs him in the gut…)

Ominias: I also dare Ikkaku and Kenpachi to be tied up while they get lectured for hours by pacifists who are obsessed about peace.

Ulquiorra: *Forces Kenpachi and Ikkaku into a room*

Kenpachi: What the (Censored)

Ikkaku: The (Censored) is this…?

Pacifists: PEACE!!! NO FIGHTS!!! PEACE!!!

Kenpachi and Ikkaku: AHHH!!!! THEY BURN US!!! THEY BURN US!!!

Unohana: Poor dear…last person is AsymmetricalPerfection!!

AsymmetricalPerfection: I dare Ichigo's hollow to make brownies without using blood as water.

Hichigo: Okay. *Makes half with Blood and half without*

AsymmetricalPerfection: I dare Grimmjow to eat the brownies.

Grimmjow: *Eats one* Its filled with blood!!!

AsymmetricalPerfection: I dare Aizen to eat the plate.

*licks Ichigo's hollow then gives him a chainsaw* I LOVE YOU HICHIGO!!

Aizen: *Eats the plate* My mouth! *Spits blood on Hachi*

Hachi: Eww…

AsymmetricalPerfection: I dare Aizen to dye kaseshinis body pink (hisagis hot sword) also if you don't do this you will face my randomness in further chapters. (PS. Aizen what others have done to you is nothing compared to what will be to come if you displease me. I am a child of hell)

Aizen: *Dyes Kaseshini's body pink* …

Kaseshini: Didn't we kill you before?!? *Slashes Aizen*

AsymmetricalPerfection: I dare Ichigo too get high on strawberries then go get drunk with his hollow.

Ichigo: *Eats 50 Strawberries and Beats up Yammy with Hichigo*

AsymmetricalPerfection: Ichigo's hollow I dare to play with Yachiru (you will be rewarded with whatever you please from me)

Hichigo: Lets play chase!

Yachiru: Yay!!! *Runs away*

AsymmetricalPerfection: and I dare Zaraki to serve KFC food for a day without killing anything (including the customers)

Kenpachi: *Stumbles out the room* Pansies…*Gives everyone chicken*

AsymmetricalPerfection: huggles MC and gives favorite food* I luv you for this story man

Unohana: MC isn't here…

Yachiru: I'll accept this on his behalf!!

AsymmetricalPerfection: Oh and before I forget just to be random I dare Yammy to dress up as a Chipmunk.

Yammy: *Dresses up as Chipmunk* I'm cute!!

Barragan: GET OFF MY KINGDOM!!! *Slashes Yammy with his Axe*

Unohana: Yum…this chicken is good…this concludes chapter 16 of Twisted Entertainment.

Yachiru: Yay!!!!!!

* * *

Hichigo: Mahahahahahhaahha!!! *Chases Aizen with his chainsaw*

Aizen: Help!! Fan girls protect me!!!

Momo: *Trips him*

Aizen: *In shock* Momo…you…you…

Momo: *Kicks Aizen* YES!!

* * *

MC: *Near Death* …

Wolf: *Out Cold* …

Muffin: *Knocked out*

Luppi: *Uncurious*

DK: *In a pile of her own drool*

Golde: *Barely breathing*

ANT: *Hides Behind a tree*

???: Mahahahahahhahaa!!!! *Massive explosion*

**

* * *

**

AN:

In your next review, please tell me which characters you want to host the dares. 


	18. Author note

**Author's Note**

**To anyone who reads any of my stories…**

**Sorry for the long update wait! I'm very busy this year and barely have time to focus on them properly. I refuse to post chapters not up to my usual standards…so please be patient! Hopefully by February I'll have all my chapters and stories ready to be published!**

**Finally…I made this to tie you all over, enjoy!**

* * *

Aizen: I don't get enough time in chapters…

Urahara: You get more time then me!

Shinji: …and me!

Aizen: There is a difference…I'm a sexy god…you're a moronic perverted shopkeeper and you're an idiot.

Urahara: I am not moronic!

Shinji: Hey everyone! Give Aizen the most painful and humiliating dares you can think of, bonus points if it makes him cry! *Smiles*

Aizen: …my legion of fangirls will protect me!

Hitsugaya: Didn't you read the refrigerator?

Byakuya: Unless they are reviewing or giving a dare…no fan can come here…

Soi Fon: Mainly from all the death threats…from your fans…

Aizen: My fans! Protect your New GOD! Dare them to leave me alone and worship me!

Ulquiorra: …Pathetic.

Grimmjow: Aizen's a chicken!

Halibel: …I agree.

Aizen: How dare you 3 say such blasphemous things about your God.

Barragan: But I'm god…THE GOD OF LAS NOCHES!

Ulquiorra: …both are trash.

Aizen/Barragan: WHAT!?!

Gin: Relax…you won't be hurt for a while…

Tosen: How do you know?

Gin: MC has been…murder!

Everyone: …?

Urahara: Wait…if hes dead…how do we get home?

Everyone: …crap.

Yammy: I did my job Aizen I killed QC!

Aizen: You mean MC?

Yammy: No…I killed QC!

Grimmjow: Who the hell is QC?

Soi Fon: …! *Sees QC's plushie body ripped to pieces* …*Stabs Yammy in the heart twice*

Aizen: [-_-] …overdramatic much?

Soi Fon: YOU WILL PAY!!!

[Aizen runs from a angry Soi Fon…]

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Ichigo: I'm bored now…

Uyru: You should be thankful there not another round of torture for awhile.

Chad: …yeah.

Orihime: Well we could try some the cookies I baked!

Ichigo/Uyru/Chad: …uhh…maybe later?

Orihime: Okay!

* * *

**Hopefully this will hold you over...**


	19. The 8 Sexy Hosts I mean 10?

Gin: Since so many of ya' asked for hosts…

Ichigo: …This is one special chapter of 2…

Hichigo: That has multiple hosts…

Byakuya: …

Ulquiorra: …

Grimmjow: …so we are your hosts…

Aizen: …with the Zanpaktou hosting next chapter….

Kon: Were the Sexy 8…with me as the mascot!

Sode no Shirayuki: (-_-) I don't see it…Master Bleach doesn't own Bleach the series…

Hitsugaya: HEY! You weren't supposed to do that without us!

Kusaka: …10 hosts Kon...10 hosts.

* * *

Gin: *smiling* Hello …AnimeLuver4everandevr!

AnimeLuver4everandevr: Wow. I say Toushiro and Kusaka should be the hosts even if I ask them questions and give them dares!

AnimeLuver4everandevr: Well now, I have a lot of questions for all of you...

Hitsugaya: This won't end well….

AnimeLuver4everandevr: But my top one is, do you think that Ichigo and Rukia, TOUSHIRO AND MOMO! Ukitake and Unohana, Orihime and Uryru, and Rangiku and Gin should be together?

Kon: Wow…a lot…well let's answer guys!

Gin: Ichigo and Rukia….their cute…

Ichigo & Rukia: …*shudders*

Gin: Hitsugaya and Momo…aww poor Kira…

Momo: Huh?

Kira: *In the Emo Corner* …Dang.

Ulquiorra: Get out of my corner trash!

Gin: Ukitake and Unohana? Hmm…never really thought of that one…

Unohana: …and you never will, right? *smiles*

Everyone: *shudders*

Hitsuagaya: Okay you've talked enough Ichimaru…I really don't care about any of those pairings save for one…

Kusaka: You and little Momo?

Momo: I'M NOT LITTLE KUSAKA!!

Kusaka: …but you still wet the bed…Hitsugaya said so.

Momo: SHIRO-CHAN!!! *Chases*

Hitsugaya: That's captain Hitsugaya! *Runs*

Hosts: Wow…what he said…

Ichigo: Hey what about ….

Byakuya: Try it and I'll kill you…

Hichigo: Try that and I'll kill you…

Kon: Next question!!!!

AnimeLuver4everandevr: What is your most and least favorite food AND why?

Hitsugaya & Kusaka : *Being chased by Momo* Were not huge fans of plums…

Momo: When I get my hands on you too!!! I'm telling Granny!!!

AnimeLuver4everandevr: Soi Fon, do you just honor Yoruichi or are you a les and love her?*have everyone laugh at that*

Soi Fon: …laugh and I'll kill you all…*Deathglares everyone* …I respect her a lot…

AnimeLuver4everandevr: Hey Byakuya...

Byakuya: What is it?

AnimeLuver4everandevr: Ichigo and Rukia are dating!

Ichigo & Rukia: NO WERE NOT!!! DON"T LISTEN!!!

Byakuya: I warned you Kurosaki...Scatter…

AnimeLuver4everandevr: NOT!

Byakuya: …Stupid.

AnimeLuver4everandevr: Er...how would everyone fell if I tortured Toushiro many times in all my fanfics...plus I'm thinking of making a well...a ToushiroxKusaka story thats

going to be rated M...-blush- YOUR OPINOINS!

Gin & Kon: GO FOR IT!

Hitsugaya: *Freezes them* No…I don't like that at all…

Kusaka: why M rated?

Momo: *Tells him* …

Kusaka: …wow…they write about that stuff?

Everyone: ALL THE TIME!!!!!!

AnimeLuver4everandevr: Why is everyone scared of Unohana?

Unohana: No one is scared of me…right? *Warm Smile*

Everyone: *Huddled together* Yeah…sure…don't hurt us!!!

AnimeLuver4everandevr: Oh Momo...I dare you ,in front of everyone, FRENCH KISS AND OPEN MOUTH Toushiro.

Hitsugaya & Momo: WHAT!?!

[Gin pushes them together…but they head butt each other instead and knock each other out.]

AnimeLuver4everandevr: Rukia same thing to Ichigo.

Ichigo & Rukia: BUT WERE ALREADY HAVE SOMEONE!

Renji & Orihime: [;_;] …

[Gin tries to make them kiss…but the just end up like Hitsugaya and Momo]

AnimeLuver4everandevr: Toushiro...oh ya thats right SHIRO NEKO!-makes OC Shiki Hitsugaya appear- Have fun~ But thats not all, dress in a white kitty suit completed with ears and tail and collar and FLIRT with Ukitake, Ichigo, Renji, and Kusaka. Plus use a line such as 'I lost my teddy bear on the way here, can you sleep with me instead 'Plus you should look like your drunk! Just add to the fun!

Shiro Neko Toshiro: … lost my teddy bear on the way here, can you sleep with me instead? *hic*

Ukiatke/Renji/Ichigo/Kusaka: [o.o] Are you drunk?

AnimeLuver4everandevr: I dare EVERYONE to go up on a large stage and dance the Ike Ike dance!(youtube)

Everyone: *Dances*

Byakuya/Ulquiorra: …no. *Doesn't dance*

AnimeLuver4everandevr: After all thats over, I dare everyone to kiss the same sex they think that's hot! (Renji kiss Byakuya, Ichigo kiss Toushiro, Toushiro kiss Kusaka and

Ichigo, Shunsei and Ukitake kiss, and so on...)

Everyone: What?!?

Charlotte: YAY! I'll kiss you all!

Everyone: *Vomits*

* * *

Kusaka: …next is AsymmetricalPerfection.

AsymmetricalPerfection: Hehehe demon child returns lol^^. I was wondering how Tosen read the list when he is blind. I dare someone to jack his visor thingy to make sure he is

blind. If he inset lock him in a room made of candy with Yachiru.

Tosen: *Gets his visor taken away* …my visor! I can't look cool without my visor!

AsymmetricalPerfection: I dare Capitan ice dragon (forgot his name) to try some of Orihime's cooking. (Hey Orihime I have a suggestion. use asparagus)

Orihime: Here you go Hitsugaya! *Feeds him Asparagus and Red Bean covered Pizza*

Htsugaya: *Passes out again, after puking*

AsymmetricalPerfection: …and Aizen at one time you had a fan. I was once your fan, but the only thing about you I liked was your glasses. Now that you have broken them you have lost every inch of niceness you used to have. In respect of this I dare you to

be wrapped in barbed wire by Hichigo and dragged around as Yammy's reelected from rampages like Godzilla!!

Hichigo: Cool! *Wraps Aizen in barbed wire*

Aizen: OUCH! DAMN HOLLOW!

Yammy: Yay! *Grabs Aizen, but his hand is impaled by the wire* Ouch! *Runs around screaming and crashing into things*

AsymmetricalPerfection: *cuddles Hichi* I wuv you^^*clears thought* now that I got that over... I dare Hichi to be a vamp to Ichi just for the hell of it.

Hichigo: *Pats AsymmetricalPerfection on the head* Damn straight! *Kills Tosen*

AsymmetricalPerfection: …and lastly my randomness quota for the week. :I dare Yachiru to steal Capitan commanders beard ribbon and tie fish in his beard from Byakuya's pond^^ later everyone ^^ oh and for Hichigo* hands him a present all wrapped up in it whatever his little lack of heart desires^^

Yachiru: Yay! *Ties Fish in Yamamoto's beard*

Yamamoto: *sniff* I smell fish…

Byakuya: …*Glares at Yachiru*

* * *

Ichigo: Next up is Ominias!

Ominias: Hahaha! Ah, that was awesome! Great job MC! That was funny! I dare Aizen to sing Fireflies by Owl City while all of the Arrancar including Gin and Tosen

Dress up as fireflies and sprint in a circle around him!

Aizen: *Sings* ..I'd give 1000 hugs..to 10,000 lighting bugs…*

Everyone: *Fly around Aizen and kick him*

Ominias: Also, I dare all of the Zanpaktou to materialize and have a race without using shunpo, with weights on their legs (the ones with the metal ball on a chain), with Hiyori deciding the amount of weight on each one! Ominias, signing off!

Hiyori: You all get 150 pounds!

Everyone: *Barely move to the Finnish line* …*huff*

* * *

Hichigo: Hmm…whats in the box? *Opens it*…*evilsmile* …get over here henryleung!

henryleung: OMG I LOVE THIS SERIES first off all *kicks aizens and charlottes

***. now on to the dares…

Aizen & Charlotte: Ouch!

henryleung: 1. I dare MC to give Kenpachi a Shikai and a Bankai for 3 chapters.

Kon: He isn't here…

Kenpachi: Damn…

henryleung: 2. Grown up Neliel Halibel Mastsumoto and Yoruichi to wear a revealing bikini for the rest of the chapter.

[They but them on…and…]

majority of Males: *Nosebleed*

henryleung: 3. I dare MC*sorry man* to kiss charlotte for 20 min.

Kon: MC isn't here…

henryleung: 4. I dare all the Arrancar to be locked up in a room with Yachiru on a super

sugar rush.

Arrancar: No!!!

Yachiru: YAY! *Plays with them*

henryleung: 5. and finally I dare Byakuya to give a show for his fangirls.

Byakuya: Scatter, Senbonzakura…*Vanishes*

* * *

Grimmjow: naruto-fan0302! Dare Time!

naruto-fan0302: Awesome story ^_^ I love it.

*refrains from glomping Soifon because it is out of character for me to do

so* Anyway, on with some dares ;).

Soi fon: Finally…someone with self-control!

naruto-fan0302: 1. I dare Yoruichi to transform in front of everybody and transform back

*smirks evilly*

Yoruichi: *Transforms and Transforms back*

Everyone: *Nosebleeds*

Soi Fon: *blushes*

naruto-fan0302: 2. I dare Hitsugaya to kill Aizen and nobody's allowed to interfere.

Hitsugaya: *smirks and Stabs Aizen*

Aizen: …*dies*

naruto-fan0302: 3. I dare Ichigo and Charlotte to go in a closet for 30 minutes.

Ichigo: NO!!!

Charlotte: YAY!!!

[They both go in the closet…20 minutes later Ichigo runs out..shirtless…]

Everyone: [o.o]

naruto-fan0302: 4. I dare Soifon (muahaha) to be fed 100 bottles of sake and see what

happens.

Soi Fon: *After 1/3rd of a bottle* …*Passes out*

Yoruichi: *Holds Soi Fon* …she has low tolerance of the stuff…

naruto-fan0302: 5. And lastly I dare Byakuya to dye his hair rainbow and put on clothes

Charlotte style. Ooh not to mention heavy makeup. See if his fangirls still

love him XD (soz, I like Byakuya too but fangirls are too over the top :S)

Byakuya: I will not…*Forcefully dressed by everyone* …I hate you all.

thnx ^^

* * *

Aizen: Here is the Closer!!! Remember! I'm the best host ever!

Hitsugaya/Ulquiorra/Grimmjow/Hichigo/Ichigo/Kon: LIKE HELL YOU ARE!!!

AIZEN

Hey there, sandy Las Noches

Don't run away

'Cause it's time for the Souke Aizen Show!

Brought to you by Kyoka Suigetsu!

AIZEN (& ARRANCAR)

Ev'ry afternoon

When the clock strikes four

(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)

An insane bunch of hollows

Walk through that door, yeah

(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)

They wash off the blood

And leave the sane behind

And they talk, and talk, and talk

Like they're losing their minds

They'll smile and frown

'Cause they're the baddest kids in town

Every afternoon

You turn your radar on

(na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na)

And we know that you let down your guard

When your superiors are gone, yeah

(na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na)

And then you scream and shout

As you watch my stars

Slice and dice

Everything that's in your repertoire

You better run way down

'Cause they're the baddest kids in town

Crazed ranked hollows

Who like to slay away

And once a month we have our "Shinigami Day!"

And I'm the man who keeps it spinnin' round

God Souke Aizen

With the latest, greatest Las Noches hounds!!

So every afternoon

Drop everything

(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)

Who needs to fight or hit

If you can't counter or swing?

(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)

Forget about your paperwork

And former duties

When we're the ones

That are going to kick your booties

I will steal his crown

'Cause we're the baddest kids in town

Roll Call!!!

(ARRANCARS)

I'm Yammy!

Aaroniero!

Szayel!

Zommari!

Grimmjow!

Nnoitra!

Ulquiorra!

Halibel!

Baraggan!

And I'm...Starrk!

AIZEN (& ARRANCARS)

So, if every night you're shaking

As you lie in bed

(mony-mony, ooh, mony-mony)

As the moans and groans

Are repeating in your head

(mony-mony, ooh, mony-mony)

Who cares about sleep

When you can snooze when you're

Dead?

You'll never make it past them

But you you'll find your bed

When you're resting in the ground

'Cause we're the baddest kids in town

We're the baddest. Baddest.

We're the baddest. Baddest.

We're the nastiest.

The baddest kids in...

Kids in town!

* * *

**Author Note: I got this Out Earlier than I thought! :)**

**...Tell me if this is up to my usual standard please.**


	20. Kenpachi has BANKAI!

**Chapter 18 is finally ready to be read! Sorry but Aizen tried to destory this chapter...so it took longer to get out! ENJOY!**

* * *

Ashisogi Jizo: …*Stares at everyone*

Katen Kyokotsu: …whos gonna do the disclaimer?

Senbonzakura: …

Gegetsuburi : *Munching on rice crackers* Mphp!

Kazeshini: …hehehehe Fatty said he wants to die! *Attacks Gegetsuburi*

Sode no Shirayuki: …Master Bleach-

Gonryomaru: Hey!? Who said you could you it!?

Minazuki: …

Suzumebachi: Hehehehe! *Gets chased by Sogyo no Kotowari*

Sōgyo no Kotowari: Hahahahaha!! *Chases Suzumebachi*

Muramasa : …*Cries blood*

Haineko: *Grabs Hyorinmaru's arm* We'll do it! *smirk*

Tobiume: *Grabs Hyorinmaru's other arm* No we'll do it! *Glare*

Hyorinmaru: …

Ruri'iro Kujaku: I'm to pretty too do it…

Tenken: …

Hozukimaru: …zzz…zzz…

Ryūjin Jakka: Master Bleach does not own Bleach or any of its Characters…*sighs*

Zabimaru: Hey! We were gonna do it!

* * *

Hyorinmaru: AsymmetricalPerfection…

AsymmetricalPerfection: I dare someone to dye Aizen's whole wardrobe pink for the rest of the chapter.

Gin: Here ya' go Aizen, its perfect for ya' hair!

Aizen: Thank you Gin…*Uses it* …*Checks the mirror* …GIN!!!!!!

AsymmetricalPerfection: *huggles Hichigo* I LUVVERS YOU SO MUCH!! *cough hack * I'm pathetic* cough hack* *giggles* I dare Hichigo the demon child of Ichigo's brain to take a bite out of Aizen's face. plz tell me if his soul is tasty^_^

Hichigo: Cool! Hey Aizen!

Aizen: What is it!?

Hichigo: *Bites Aizen face* …*Vommits* EWW! It tastes like Hair gel!

Aizen: Psychotic Hollow! You have no idea what your talking about!

Gin: :)

AsymmetricalPerfection: I dare Yammy to eat smart-n-ing food and try to read the dictionary without destroying it.

Urahara: Here you go. *Gives Yammy smart pills*

Yammy: *Eats them* …*Reads dictionary* …everytime you all called me a moron…you called me stupided…not more than awesome…*Frowns*

AsymmetricalPerfection: I'm thinking that Rukia has been severally left out so : I dare Rukia to be locked in a dark place with Renji for 3 hours.^_^

Sode no Shirayuki: Rukia…*looks around* Rukia? Where is she?

Zabimaru: We can't find Renji either…

Senbonzakura: Byakuya wants to know where they are now!

Byakuya: …

Kazeshini: *Opens a close door* Hey- Looks like they're having fun!

Renji & Rukia: *Pull Kazeshini in the closet*

Sode no Shirayuki/Zabimaru/Senbonzakura: …do we really want to know…

[Kazeshini is thrown out the closet horribly beaten…]

Kazeshini: That midget hits hard…

Byakuya: *Opens the closet* …where are they?

Renji & Rukia: *Escape into another room while nobody is looking*

AsymmetricalPerfection: Last and to fill my random quota: *whispers to Capitan Kurutsuchi and Szayel* sprinkles Na'vi dust over everyone and they get the kitty ears. I dare ANYONE to try and take out Byakuya's hair rollers. oh and *hands Hichigo a cake made of blood souls and strawberry* thankies for doing everything I asked you to so far!

Mayuri & Szayel: Research! Research! *crazylook*

Byakuya: …why do I have cat ears?

Yachiru: *Takes Byakuya's Kenshen (?)* Yay!

Hichigo: Yummy! *Eats some of the cake*

Senbonzakura: …

Haineko: Next up is henryleung! *Cuddles Hyorinmaru*

Hyorinmaru: …

Tobiume: GET OFF OF HIM!

henryleung: Ok this is me again and since Kenpachi didn't get his Shikai and Bankai last time I dare who ever is gonna be presenting to give Kenpachi the Bankai and Shikai to him... oh and also give him Vizard powers and someone of his choosing has to fight him.

Everyone: [o.o] Nooo!!!!

Kenpachi: …*grins*…BANKAI! *Pulls mask down* Hey ICHIGO!

Yachiru: *Reading a note* …gone home. –Ichigo.

Kenpachi: awwww man!

Urahara: Maybe Aizen would be a good opponent!

Aizen: …what?

Kenpachi: *Overkills Aizen* Hahhahahaahhaa!!!

Everyone: …*Backs way slowly from Kenpachi*

henryleung: Also I dare Yamamoto to shave his beard O.o just to know how he looks.

Yamamoto: …zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz

Shunsui: *Shaves Yamamoto's beard* …hehe.

Yamamoto: …zzz…zzz…zzz * His beard grows back insantly*

Everyone: [o.o] How did he do that!?

henryleung: I dare Byakuya to open a hardcore metal band with him as singer and the rest of the band are members of his choosing.

Byakuya: …No.

Yachiru: Yay! Kenny can play drums, Ichy can play guitar and Shorty can play base!

Ichigo/Hitsugaya: WHAT!?

Sode no Shirayuki: *Makes a pretty snowstorm* princess-mangas!

princess-mangas: Ichigo must be locked in a closet with Yoruichi (in human form) for half an hour, then with Kisuke Yoruichi, and see what happens...*ç*

Ichigo: WHAT!?!

Yoruichi: *Evil smirk* …*Drags Ichigo into the closet*

[30 minutes later…]

Urahara: *Goes in the closet*

[Another 30 minutes later…]

Ichigo: …*Goes into a corner rocking back and forth*

Uyru: What did you do to him back there?

Yoruichi and Urahara: Nothing…*Smirk*

princess-mangas: Hitsugaya must dressing with kid's clothes, then dancing caramelldansen with Ulquiorra and Ulquiorra and Byakuya.

Hitsugaya/Ulquiorra/Byakuya: No.

Muramasa: Do it or we'll put you in the closet with Yoruichi and Kisuke!

Hitsugaya/Ulquiorra/Byakuya: *Do the caramelldansen* We hate you all…

princess-mangas: not a dare, but you can get this message?:

"SOI FON I LOVE YOU!AND YORUCHI TOO!AND ENJOY THE PAIRING

ICHIGO-YORUICHI!"3

Soi Fon: Thank you…wait what!?

Yoruichi: Hmmm…Ichigo and me huh?

Orihime: *Goes into the corner with Ichigo, rocking back and forth, curled up*

princess-mangas: Byakuya MUST kiss Soi Fon(he he he,sorry Soi-chan!),in a French kiss for at least 5 minutes!

Byakuya: No.

Soi Fon: Hell no!

Yoruichi: *Pushes their faces together and keeps them like that for 5 minutes* Awe.

Byakuya: ..*Glares at Yoruichi*

Soi Fon: *Coughs* Yoruichi-Sama!

princess-mangas: Grimmjow must...kiss Yoruichi x)

Yoruichi: Who?

Grimmjow: Hell yeah! *Kisses Yoruichi*

Soi Fon: YORUICHI-SAMA!!! *Stabs Grimmjow*

princess-mangas: Hitsu-chan must smile

Hitsugaya: *Smiles*

Momo & Rangiku: HE Smiled!?

Hitsugaya: …of all the horrible things that happen here…smiling is nothing.

princess-mangas: Resurrect MC!

Halibel: He is not dead…just gone.

Hyorinmaru: …last up is Ominias. *smirks*

Ominias: XD Where did MC go? *pouts* Sorry for my disappearance! I was...preoccupied...*shifty eyes* ANYWAYS! I dare everyone to call each other by their full names backwards at least until the end of my dares. I dare Hitsugaya-kun to be poked by Yachiru while throwing petals around the room wherever someone is about to walk. Finally, I dare Kon to be eaten partially by Yachiru. *chews Toshiro's hair* It's not cannibalism, I swear!

Hitsugaya: [o.o] What are you doing?!

Yachiru: *Throws petals around the room while poking Hitsugaya*

Hitsugaya: Stop that!

Yachiru: Okay! *Chews on Kon*

Kon: AWWWWW!!! HELP ME!!!!!

* * *

MC: *Walks in* Yo…What the hell happened!?!

Ichigo & Orihime: *Rock back and forth in Ulquiorra's Emo corner*

Ulquiorra: For the last time I'm not Emo!

Grimmjow: Yeah…and I'm not an arrancar…

Aizen & Charlotte: …they tried to kill us!

Gin: :)

Tousen: Nothing bad happened to me…because I am justice!

Kenpachi: I'll fix that for you…BANKAI!!

MC: KENPACHI HAS BANKAI!?!

Kenpachi: Yeah! Isn't it great! *The entire building collapses*

Everyone: *Crawls out of rumble* Oww…

Kenpachi: LETS FIGHT! *Attacks everyone*

MC: …*Pulls down Mask* …*Releases* …*Uses Shunko* …*Escapes with the majority of everyone*

Aizen/Tousen/Yammy/D-roy: HEY!? What about us!?!

Kenpachi: FIGHT! *Attacks them all*

MC: …I'm never leaving again…EVER!!!

Zabimaru: You-Hey someone is coming!

Soi Fon: My fan! StrykrWolf!

StrykrWolf: Yoruichi must be entered in a cat show. No cheating ^_^

Yourichi/Soi Fon: WHAT!?!

[They enter the cat show…Yoruichi wins 2nd place…nobody was left unharmed.]

StrykrWolf: Mayuri must apply to be in the circus. Go to the interview as is and,

Mayuri, try not to traumatize the people too much XP

Mayuri: They WOULDN"T TAKE ME!!! *Uses his Bankai to destroy the circus*

Chad: …poor clowns.

StrykrWolf: I dare Kazeshini to go to some Anger Management classes...and for the heck

of it have Nnoitra join Kazeshini in those Anger Management classes.

Kazeshini/Nnoitra: THE FU*K WOULD I NEED ANGER MANGAEMENT CLASSES!? I HAVE PERFECT ANGER MANAGEMENT!

Everyone: …*Sweatdrops*

StrykrWolf: I dare all the Zanpaktou (in manifested form) to do the chicken dance...yes

you heard me right the chicken dance. )

Zanpaktou: NO!!!

MC: You all could Fight Kenpachi…

Ashisogi Jizō: *Dances* Ergh!

Katen Kyōkotsu: *Dances* This is actually kind of fun!

Senbonzakura: *Dances* I will kill you …

Gegetsuburi : *Dances* Hahaha!!

Kazeshini: *Dances* NOT IF I KILL THEM FIRST!!!

Sode no Shirayuki: *Dances* …

Gonryōmaru: *Dances* I love this dance!

Minazuki: *Dances* …

Suzumebachi : *Dances* Yayyy!

Sōgyo no Kotowari: *Dances* Yayyy!

Muramasa: …no.

Haineko: *Dances* …*Winks at Hyorinmaru*

Hyōrinmaru : …*Dances*

Ruri'iro Kujaku: *Dances* This is soo…

Tenken: *Dances while breathing fire*

Hōzukimaru : …*Dances* The Lucky Dance is better!

Ryūjin Jakka: …*Dances*

Tobiume: *Dances next to Hyorinmaru* …*Winks*

Zabimaru: *Dances*

StrykrWolf: I dare Senbonzakura to take off his mask.

Senbonzakura: *Takes off mask in the bathroom, then comes back out* There…

Zabimaru: NOBODY SAW YOU!!! CHEATER!!!

* * *

**Remember to send in dares!**

**MC: Starting now, Future chapters will have one special character to get dares!**

**Everyone: NOOOO!!!!**

**MC: Send dares for Tosen!**

**Tosen: …your evil!**


	21. MC has returned!

**Chapter 21 is finally here, sorry but since nobody reviewed as much as I thought, I had to wait a lot longer. Also it seems to have been a misunderstanding from last Chapter, when I said send dares for Tousen, I meant send dares for Him ALONG with your regular dares.**

MC: …where is everyone? *Picks up note*

Note: FREEDOM! –Everyone

MC: …*Sigh* …*Snaps fingers , bring everyone back in a barney the dinosaur suit*

Everyone: NOOOOOOO!

MC: I do not own Bleach or any of it Characters….

* * *

MC: First up is Ominias.

Hitsugaya: …*Backs away slowly toward the exit*

Ominias: ...must...kill...speeches...

Hitsugaya: What?

Ominias: Ahem, sorry about that. You came back! ^^x And...I disappeared into my own

dimension. (I do that a lot now, along with holing up in my room.) Sorry!

Although Shiro-kun's hair probably grew back in the meantime. Which reminds

me...

MC: its nice to be back…

Hitsugaya: Speak for yourself…

Ominias: Anyways, I love dares! =D Since you asked, I dare Tosen to go on all fours and

eat grass and flowers. ...Don't ask.

Tousen: No!

MC: …their justice flavored flowers…

Tousen: *Eats the flowers nad grass* …so this is what justice tastes like…

Hisagi: More like the poetic version…

Ominias: I also dare Tosen to gather over a hundred balloons and drift off on them till as far as he can go, in a large field without any kind of roof, cloud, etc. or trees.

Tousen: That justice made my stomach feel sick…

Gin: Aww…sit down…*Sits Tousen down in a chair with hundreds of balloons tied to it, shaving tousen fly away* Bye bye!

Ominias: Finally, I dare Toshiro (I had to) to face off in DDR on the song Wakka Lakka on Heavy mode against Hyorinmaru. Well, see ya! *Toshiro's hair is shorter now*

Hitsugaya: My hair! *Dances and loses against Hyorinmaru*

Hyorinmaru: …*smirks*

MC: …welcome back, AsymmetricalPerfection!

Grimmjow: No!

Hichigo: Yes!

AsymmetricalPerfection: ok so dares for tosen...I dare tosen to spit shine aizens

shoes.

Tousen: This is so degrading! *Shines Aizen's shoes*

Aizen: …but am I wearing Sandels….

AsymmetricalPerfection: then I dare him to eat a hollow. and not barf. if he does barf then he has to lick it up!

Gin: Here ya go tousen a nice hot meal.

Tousen: Thanks…*Eats the hollow* tastes like…sake…

AsymmetricalPerfection: … and lastly I dare him to poke muramasa in the eye!

Tousen: who? *Pokes*

Muramasa: OW! *Slaps Tousen*

AsymmetricalPerfection: oh and for Hichigo since I cant dare you anymore I ask if I can keep giving you presents? I like giving you presents^^ if so here* hands him a pair of Boxing gloves coated in razor wire where your suppose hit people but all fuzzy on the inside^^ enjoy!

Hichigo: Sweet! *Takes them and Puches Aizen in the face*

Aizen: OW! MY GODLY FACE!

MC: Nice. Next up is Ichiyorufan.

Ichigo: Who?

Yoruichi: Intresting name…

Soi Fon: *Glares*

Ichiyorufan: I dare Byakuya to smile! =D

Byakuya: *Smilies*

Everyone: …*speechless*

Yammay: *Dies*

Renji: every time he smiles…someone dies…

Ichiyorufan: I dare Hyorinmaru must choose Haineko or Tobiume for a kissss!

Hyorinmaru: I-*Is Glomped by Haineko and Tobiume before he can respond*

Ichiyorufan: I dare Tousen choose 3 people for dancing the opening of Shugo Chara

Tousen: *Dances to Shugo Chara with wonderweiss and Gin*

Aizen: …the shame…

Ichiyorufan: I dare everybody's personality becomes otherwise!

Ichigo: *Grabs Orihime's butt*

Orihime: *Punches Ichigo in the face*

Yoruichi: *Wears a 2 extra layer of clothes*

Ichiyorufan: Ichigo, look that *Shows Picture*

Ichigo: *blushing* What!

Ichiyorufan: Rangiku, who you love? Hitsu? Gin? or...?

Rangiku: I love everybody equally….*Shifty eyes*

MC: …okay…that's it for this Chapter…so short….but sweet.

Gin: are we forgetting something?

(Tousen is still flying away into the sky…)

MC: Okay don't forget to add dares for…Hichigo for the next Chapter!

Hichigo: FUN!

* * *

**Well, Review…oh and don't forget to vote in the polls…**


End file.
